


Artist Hands and Criminal Intent

by Thatbookishgirl



Series: Stars and Stripes [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Angst, Artist Steve Rogers, Boys Kissing, Criminal Bucky Barnes, Domestic Fluff, Dubious Consent, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Frottage, Intercrural Sex, Jealous Bucky Barnes, M/M, Minor Violence, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Possessive Steve, Secrets, Smut, at first, catching feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatbookishgirl/pseuds/Thatbookishgirl
Summary: Steve Rogers is an artist trying to make it work in Brooklyn. Things have been going alright until recently, with his boyfriend ignoring him and falling out of the picture - then one Bucky Barnes shows up at his door to inform him that his boyfriend is not only dead but left quite a bit of money owed to a local gang, of which Bucky works for - and he is here to collect. Steve has to either take up Bucky's unconventional offer of repayment or find himself in a very bad way. Time will tell on whether or not Bucky's place in his life will be ultimately bad, or maybe just a bit of the good he has been looking for.





	1. Chapter 1

Steve had been putting off breaking up with Brock for a few weeks. He was too busy and stressed to really commit a lot of time to sitting him down for that conversation. Besides, Brock was mostly ghosting them anyway; constantly cancelling or leaving early. Steve barely pretended to be upset about it. He was mostly relieved to have more time to himself. He couldn’t keep up with Brock anyway. He had expensive tastes and Steve never quite lived up to expectations in that area. Brock liked fancy restaurants, expensive cars, extremely nice clothes, and wanted to travel. He figured he was traveling now as he hadn’t seen or heard from him in over a week. Steve was happier to work on art and explore his local hubs. He didn’t want for much. All he knew was that he just wanted someone to love him, and Brock wasn’t going to b that person.

He was happy where he was this morning; working on some abstract piece in the early light of his apartment. He was working on a wash of brilliant blue hues when there was a harsh knock at his front door. He set everything down and slowly approached the entrance, he hadn’t been expecting anyone. As soon as he opened his heavy door he found a devastatingly handsome man leaning against the frame, cocky smile and tousled hair wrapped up tightly in a leather jacket. He had one black glove on, the other hand bare, knuckles scared and tattooed. He also noticed the gun holstered under his arm.

“Hello?” Steve raised a brow.

“Steve Rogers?” the man asked.

“Yes?” Steve hesitantly replied.

“Confused about your own name, pal?” the guy grinned.

“No. More confused about who you are and why you’re here,” he breathed out. He was taken aback for a few reasons, the gun being the most prominent. 

“Ah. Easy enough to answer,” the man began before moving past Steve and into the apartment. He looked around to see art supplies everywhere, books scattered about, and at least 4 half-empty coffee cups. It wasn’t quite what he pictured given what he knew about Brock. He would’ve expected someone equally spoiled and bratty. “So. My name is Bucky and I am here to deliver you some bad news. Or good news, depending on your philosophy.”

“Not much of a philosopher. I suppose I dabble with existential dread from time to time,” he attempted to joke. Bucky at least smirked at the comment.

“Existentialism aside, I’m afraid to inform you that you are now a single man,” Bucky delivered with a sigh.

“Excuse me?” Steve’s brows shot up.

“Your boy Brock? Super dead,” Bucky hummed and let the fingers of his ungloved hand dance along the spines of Steve’s books.

“He- what?” Steve sat down.

“He died. Not quickly. And it was not a surprise. He pissed off the wrong people,” Bucky stared. He was trying to assess how Steve was taking in this information, especially because the conversation was not about to get any better for him. Bucky was here for a job and Steve was the target.

“I guess...that explains why he hasn’t called in a few days,” he had a distant look in his eyes, “But what does that have to do with you? Are you related to him?”

“No. Definitely not related to your piece of shit ex. Sorry to speak ill of the dead, but Brock was a jerk and I was more than happy to hear about his passing,” Bucky said bluntly.

“I - who the hell are you?” Steve stood. While he might somewhat agree with Bucky’s assessment of Brock, it was not polite to talk about him that way, all things considered.

“I am the man sent to collect of Brock’s debts. And you, Steve, are the man he told us to go to. You see, Brock owed a lot of money to this group called HYDRA. Heard of em?” Bucky paused and watched Steve’s eyes widen in fear. “Familiar then? Good. Brock got mixed up with them. He owes us approximately $55,000. And the responsibility for that debt falls to you.”

“No. I - that’s not - I can’t!” Steve gaped. Steve barely had enough to pay rent each month, let alone pay back that much money. His heart was racing and he had no idea how to stomach the information he was getting.

“I figured you’d say that. Especially based on where you live. I mean, this is a pretty cheap building,” The brunet observed as he continued to pace the living room, “Don’t worry. I didn’t actually expect you to have the money. But i had to make my presence known and see what we could do about all the money your Brock owes. I’m sure we can come to a sort of understanding.”

“There’s no way I could pay it back. I don’t make enough money. And why the hell would the responsibility fall to me? I had only been dating Brock for 7 months. And he was a terrible partner,” Steve glowered.

“Oh, I believe that. When Brock wasn’t cheating on you with half the twinks in Brooklyn he was taking out debt in your name. He was a general piece of garbage,” Bucky shrugged.

“Says the guy who works for HYDRA?” Steve snapped, “You kill people.”

“HYDRA does. Not me. I have a different set of skills,” Bucky narrowed his eyes, “Now, let’s talk repayment.”

“I can’t - “

“- You can!” Bucky interrupted, “Because that’s how it works. Whether you like it or not.” They both stared at each other, Steve breathing heavily and starting to feel his vision get fuzzy. Bucky just looked him up and down, watching Steve’s face slowly turn pink before the man scrambled for something on the side table. Suddenly, what Bucky initially thought was a weapon, turned out to be an inhaler that Steve quickly brought to his mouth. Bucky, immediately deflating at the action, rounded the coffee table to place hand between Steve’s shoulder blades. Bucky’s little sister had asthma and he had worked her through dozens of attacks. Steve was clearly taken aback by the action, but didn’t flinch away. He took steady breaths, the inhaler taking affect, and  let his body relax.

“Sorry. I might’ve been a little less...brash if I’d known about asthma. Can never be too careful,” Bucky managed. Steve just snorted at the comment and pocketed his inhaler.

“Like hell,” Steve furrowed his brow and fisted his hands. He bounced on his heels a few times before sitting back down. He sank into the old couch and let the sun bask over him. Bucky sort of liked how his golden hair caught the light. His eyes then traveled to the unfinished painting by the window. He wasn’t sure what it was, but it was fairly captivating so far. Lots of blue. He liked blue. Behind the canvas the wall was covered in photographs, Steve with, what he expected was his mother, friends, other family members. He particularly liked one picture of Steve, who looked like he was maybe 13, laughing with a brunette girl and a black guy in front of a high school sign. Steve appeared to be a good guy. Everything Brock was not. That was rare in Bucky’s book. He was always surrounded by trash, at least it felt that way. Something about the wholesomeness that was wrapped around Steve made Bucky want to peel it back and dirty him up a bit for himself. Maybe that was why Bucky did what he did - why he worked for bad men doing bad things - because he couldn’t let good just be.

“Maybe we can work something out,” Bucky started.

“Can we? Do you want a kidney to start?” Steve rolled his eyes.

“Never got into organ harvesting or human trafficking, thanks. I’d probably kill you and then I’d never collect the rest of the money. Not that I know what a kidney runs for these days. I supposed I could just take all of the organs and eat whatever debt is left behind. I mean, I doubt I could get much outta those lungs of yours,” Bucky grinned and tempted to get the blonde to laugh. He wasn’t sure why he wanted to.

“I really shouldn’t laugh at that,” Steve chuckled and pressed his hands to his face.

“But you did. Enjoy it,” Bucky sat down next to Steve on the couch, his legs spread a bit and arms draping along the back. 

“I can’t believe this is happening,” Steve lamented.

“Believe it, sweetheart. It happens. Do you think I got into HYDRA for shits and giggles?” Bucky whistled. 

“No. Can’t really imagine anyone wanting to get involved in crime for the hell of it,” Steve sighed, wondering why Brock did what he did and realizing how little he had known about, not that it mattered now that he was dead, “I feel like an idiot.”

“Don’t. Brock lies to everyone. Lied. Whatever. You weren’t the only one he left in a similar situation. He just left you with the most debt. Lucky you,” Bucky nudged him.

“Yep, which makes me feel oh-so-special,” Steve bit the inside of his cheek, “At least I always used protection with him. That cheating thing was a suspicion for a while…”

“He was an idiot,” Bucky agreed, “We all get taken advantage of sometimes.”

“I’m getting that message pretty clear right now,” the blonde frowned and glanced back at Bucky. The man seemed to be studying Steve pretty intently, eyes roaming everywhere, he almost felt stripped. How attractive Steve was did not escape Bucky’s notice. He hadn’t really seen anyone as beautiful in a long time. Brock didn’t deserve this man. He shifted closer, bodies now flushed hip to shoulder.

“What are you going to have me do?” Steve breathed out.

“Well, I got some ideas. Some you might be ok with. Some you might hate,” Bucky leaned in closer.

“Such as?” Steve swallowed, feeling like he was being stared down hungrily, which might have been true.

“Well, there are always payment plans,” he whispered, “But the interest makes them not quite worth it. You’d be stuck in debt forever until my boss gets too impatient.”

“Doesn’t sound good,” Steve stared, Bucky was much closer now and he could make out how stormy his eyes were.

“You could, instead, do some things for me to pay the debt off. Perform some tasks,” Bucky smiled.

“I - I won’t hurt anyone,” he gasped.

“I wouldn’t ask that. Not what I want,” Bucky tilted his head.

“I’m only good at art. You want me to draw you a picture,” Steve tested, trying to ease some humor into the room as things suddenly felt very heavy, heavier than they already were.

“I’m sure you are very good at art. Good with your hands in general. Maybe you can demonstrate that for me,” he bit his lip and placed his hand on Steve’s knee, lightly squeezing it to convey his intent. Steve inhaled sharply. 

“You - what?” Steve leaned away minutely.

“Maybe I should have been less subtle. You’re a very attractive man, Stevie. Maybe we utilize that gift and have a little fun, chip away at what you owe,” Bucky leaned in more, his chest now brushing against Steve’s. He had no idea how firm that chest would be once he touched it.

“I’m not a whore,” Steve snarled.

“Never said ya were. Not that there is anything wrong with sex work in the first place. Your body is your own and labor is labor, no matter what part of your body you’re usin’,” Bucky murmured. 

“I - I can’t. I’m not…,” he was starting to hyperventilate again. Bucky reach for the inhaler before Steve did.

“Calm down,” he soothed as Steve breathed more evenly, “Just think of it as an option. It would just be me and you. No one else involved.” He gently cupped Steve’s raw and brushed his thumb over his chin. There was a small amount of stubble and he briefly wondered how it would feel against his neck. Steve actually felt his body relax to the touch. Brock had always been...distant and rough and quick. Never so intentional about his touch. Steve might have been a bit touch starved. 

“Doesn’t have to be dirty and wrong,” Bucky hummed, “Just spend some time with me. Let me touch you and relieve some stress. Help each other out.” Steve just kept looking at Bucky. Not wanting to believe what he was saying. He was sure that if he said yes it would just be a matter of months before he was probably being passed around the entire gang. Steve just swallowed and closed his eyes, possibly fighting tears.

“I know you got no reason to trust me,” he finally moved out of Steve’s space and stood from the couch. He grabbed one of Steve’s pens and wrote his number down on a notepad, “Call me when you make up your mind. I’ll give you a week before I show up again.”

“I don’t know,” Steve blew out.

“You won’t get a better deal from anyone. Just sleep on it,” Bucky backed from the room and made his exit. Steve was just in a state of shock as he watched the door swing shut. He couldn’t imagine that this was his life now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky collects

Bucky had been sharpening his knives in the living room with Natasha when his phone finally rang, it had been 2 days. Natasha had been teasing him a bit about the offer, but also understood what an offer like that was from Bucky. Steve really wouldn’t get anything like that from the others. The others would have taken Steve for everything he had, threatened his friends and family, wore him down until there was nothing left. Bucky, despite how it appeared, was giving Steve an escape he might be able to stomach while scratching his own back in return.

“Hello,” Bucky answered.

“ _ Um. Hi. This is Steve, _ ” he heard.

“Hey, Stevie. Thought about my offer?” Bucky smiled into the receiver. Natasha playfully rolled her eyes and continued to clean her gun.

“ _ I did. Yea. I - this is hard - I’ll do it. I feel really weird about it. Kinda dirty. But I can’t pay. Never could. I know it’s my only option, _ ” he revealed. 

“I’m happy to hear that, doll,” Bucky grinned, “Just let me know when you’re available to make your first deposit.”

“ _ Oh my god. That was the worst joke, _ ” Steve laughed.

“I am a complex man. Terrible jokes are part of the package,” Bucky sighed.

“ _ Are you free tonight? _ ” Steve asked.

“Definitely am. Wanna meet for dinner in Red Hook?” he pressed.

“ _ Dinner? _ ” Steve quirked.

“Yea. Dinner. I wine and dine before I take someone to bed, Steve,” Bucky laughed.

“ _ But...I thought… _ ” Steve trailed off, not really sure what he intended to say.

“You thought I was going to treat you like a hooker,” Bucky supplied.

“ _ Maybe _ ,” Steve winced.

“I’m a gangster, but a nice one. I took a gander in your kitchen when I was there. Let me at least feed you before I make you burn a thousand calories,” Bucky chuckled in reply and he heard Steve sputter a bit on the other line.

“ _ Ok. Just text me when and where. I’ll meet you, _ ” Steve finished.

“Will do, Stevie. It’ll be Italian. So wear some comfortable pants,” Bucky teased and hung up. He knew just the place he would take the man. Steve might look big and like he clearly takes care of himself, he could see how wirey his muscles were. Looked like he might miss more meals than he could get by with.

“Sounded suspiciously like a date, James,” Natasha observed.  

“Maybe I wanna be nice to the guy. You know as well as I do that we go easier on the loved ones of the people who gather debt with us. And this guy is as sweet and innocent as they come. Not his fault he dated an asshole,” Bucky huffed and tucked all his knives back away.

“And you want to make him feel slightly better about essentially selling his body,” Natasha added.

“Hey. When you ended up having to collect from Clint you ended up canceling half of it and only asked he pay up with motorcycle repairs and serving as a lookout on certain jobs. You lucked out for getting a sharpshooter,” Bucky reminded. 

“I remember. And Clint is a great friend now, despite his shit brother who got him messed up with us in the first place. His wife just had another baby,” she gave.

“Good for him. Hopefully Barney keeps things together and doesn’t try to mix that family up in anything else,” Bucky sighed.

“He won’t. I took care of it,” she mentioned.

“Good. Thanks for taking care of Brock too, by the way. Wrapped things up nicely,” Bucky thanked.

“He was going to be a problem. Plus, he threatened a few of our higher ups and was going to rile some people up. And, we realized he was worthless. No money to his name or to his family’s. We wouldn’t get anything out of him. He was better off just out of the way,” she rolled her eyes.

“At least Pierce was fine with my tactic. He might try and get more out of him later, though. I already supplied him with all the money Steve owed,” he grumbled.

“Pierce probably wouldn’t want to same things you want from this Steve. Is he as attractive enough to be worth it?” Natasha teased.

“Fuck yes,” Bucky beamed, “Blonde, blue eyes, big and broad. Tiniest waist. Mmmm,” Bucky recalled and put his hands behind his head.

“Very nice,” she smirked.

“Talking about your recent debtor?” they heard from behind them. Wanda waltzed into the room with her brother Pietro and plopped down in the nearest chair.

“We heard that Brock’s boyfriend was your new ‘client’,” Pietro smiled.

“He is. He’s a nice guy. I almost feel guilty,” Bucky nodded.

“But not really,” Wanda giggled.

“He is so pretty,” Bucky waggled his brows and sat with the comfort of his friends. And friend they were. All of them were strangers at different points, all having been folded into HYDRA along the way. Natasha had been there the longest, her history completely hidden from all of them. Bucky afterward. He got tangled up with them because of his dad. His dad took out a bunch of ‘loans’ when he was younger. More than he could ever hope to pay back. He overheard his dad one night when he finally told his mom about it. He realized how much trouble they were in. He couldn’t let anything happen to his mom or sisters. He didn’t give his dad a chance to come up with excuses or make things worse for them. He marched over to HYDRA territory and got himself in front of Pierce. He became a foot soldier to help tackle his dad’s massive debt. He ran drugs for a bit and watched their enemies, collecting information. He was 18 the first time he had to kill someone.

Wanda and Pietro took a different route in. Their parents died when they were very young. Pierce might have trafficked them here along with several other people from Sokovia after the war. They were perfect foot soldiers as well, Pietro the fastest man they had, Wanda amazing at manipulation. Bucky liked spending time with them, they were nice, didn’t make him feel so abnormal when they were around. He worked with them regularly, otherwise, he worked alone. He was usually better alone. He had been paired up with Wade for a few jobs. That man, Bucky had decided, was insane, but genuinely pretty funny.

“You kids have fun tonight. I’ve got a dinner to go to,” Bucky rose from the couch and waltzed from the room.

“Wrap it up!” Pietro shouted back.

 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 

Bucky had told Steve to meet him in from of Maggie’s. It was an older Italian place he had frequented quite a bit. Their food was amazing and the owners tended to turn a blind eye to the fact that he was always armed. He was pretty sure half the waiters were packing heat as well. But it was also quiet and intimate enough that he didn’t need to be completely on his guard the entire time. He always took a table towards the back, he would sit in the corner and face the restaurant. When he rounded the corner he was happy to see Steve waiting outside. He looked cute standing there in a soft, blue sweater and black slacks. Bucky almost wanted to convince himself it was a date and not just a prelude to fairly coercive sex.

“Hey there, dollface,” Bucky called out. Steve turned and blushed faintly. 

“Uh. hi,” he waved.

“Glad you found the place. Its an old favorite,” he shrugged.

“I’ve walked past it a few times. Never went in though. Don’t think it was really in my price range…” Steve pursed his lips.

“It can be up there. But it is so worth it,” Bucky praised.

“I can’t possibly get in anymore debt,” Steve half-laughed.

“Oh, you’re not paying,” Bucky held up his hand, “I happen to be keenly aware of your financial situation and have no problem buying you a meal. All things considered.”

“Surprisingly chivalrous of you,” Steve deadpanned.

“Knight in shining armor,” Bucky winked and opened the door for them. They walked right past the hostess stand and he took the table he always did. Steve somewhat bewildered by the move. Water and a bottle of wine was brought to the table within a minute. Steve shifted a bit uncomfortably in his seat while Buky seemed the pinnacle of relaxation. 

“How was your day?” Steve sought. Bucky actually laughed a bit, enjoying Steve’s attempts to normalize their situation.

“General villainy. Yourself?” he took a sip of water.

“Oh, you know, anxiety. Self-doubt. A bit of shame,” Steve expressed. Bucky frowned slightly and ran his fingers through his hair. 

“I do wish things were different, Steve,” Bucky disclosed, “I’d change the situation if I could.”

“And you can’t?” Steve sought.

“I’m not in charge, otherwise I might. I suppose I could lie. Say I collected the money and just pay Pierce off myself. That something you want?” Bucky tested. He had technically done that. The amount of money he made doing what he did was obscene, so he paid it knowing he could now freely pursue what he wanted from Steve. But by just suggesting that possibility of erasing debt to Steve, he saw the same amount of guilt wash over him.

“I wouldn’t want that either,” Steve conceded.

“Because you’re an honest guy, Steve. I’m not. I’m a bad, bad man. Eventually I’ll just be a vaguely dark chapter in your life that you can move on from. Let me at least try and make it a little bit easier,” he presented. 

“I - ok,” Steve deflated.

“How about you just enjoy a nice meal and get through the first night, yea? I promise I don’t bite unless you’re into it,” he effused. Steve blushed again and toyed with the napkin in his lap.

“Gotta make the best of it, I guess,” Steve gave a half-smile. 

“That’s the spirit,” Bucky grinned and waved over a waitress. He ended up ordering for Steve, spaghetti and meatballs, large salad, sparkling water, and they would probably split a dessert. Steve seemed a bit uncomfortable with that, but went along with it. He relaxed after he started to eat and Bucky was a bit pleased to see the guy unwind a little. 

“I gotta ask. How did you meet our Brock? Doesn’t really seem your type,” Bucky asked between bites.

“It was weird, actually. He was a nude model for one of my drawing classes. He seemed like a nice guy, if a little bit flashy. It was casual. Who knew he thought we were serious enough for him to take out debts in my name,” Steve shook his head.

“He was an asshole, Steve,” Bucky poured them both another glass of wine.

“Yea. I probably could have done better. But he paid attention to me, which I liked. He seemed like he cared about me at least a little bit. Though, he did forget my birthday, which is really hard to do,” Steve rolled his eyes.

“When is it?” Bucky raised a brow.

“July 4th,” Steve quirked.

“No fucking way,” Bucky snorted, “He forgot?”

“Yea. Didn’t even text me that week,” Steve recalled. Brock often came and went as he pleased.

“See, I woulda played that up. Maybe dress up like Uncle Sam to seduce you in the most patriotic way imaginable,” Bucky joked.

“Oh my god,” Steve buried his face in his hands.

“Maybe suggestive body paint in red, white, and blue,” Bucky pressed on.

“You’re ridiculous,” Steve marveled. 

“I’m full of surprises,” he raised his hands.

“So, yea...that’s how I got wrapped up in this. With Brock,” Steve took a drink, “How did you end up as part of a large criminal family?”

“Diving right in?” Bucky paused, “It’s complicated. Basically goes back to my dad, which is all you really need to know. We all have debts we owe. Not all of them ours.” Steve seemed to understand what Bucky was saying and didn’t push the issue any further. The rest of the night was smoother after that. Each had half a bottle of wine and they ended up having nice conversation after that. They both grew up in Brooklyn and each spoke French, but Bucky also spoke Russian. Steve revealed himself as bisexual while Bucky was staunchly gay. Which sort of surprised Steve since it painted a very different picture of how gangs operated in his mind.

As they left the restaurant they headed to Steve’s place. Bucky thought it would be a better idea to do this on Steve’s turf, give him the homefield advantage and might calm him down further. He was pretty eager to see Steve loose and open. He wanted to peel those clothes off and see what Steve looked like under his sweater, wanted to dirty up that good-boy look he had going for him. He should probably feel more guilty about what he was doing, but he was a selfish man who wanted what he wanted.

When Steve let them in he saw a happy rosiness to his cheeks, likely from all the wine. Steve watched Bucky toe off his boots and hang up his jacket. The blue eyes lingered on Bucky’s gun, he wasn’t about to forget what was really happening.

“I can stash it if you want,” Bucky suggested.

“Um, yea. I think I’d prefer it out of sight,” Steve nodded. Bucky complied easily, putting it in the closet, along with his knives. He wouldn’t need them here. 

“So, beautiful. Where do you wanna do this?” Bucky slinked forward.

“The bedroom. I guess. We might be too big for the couch,” he hummed.

“I dunno. I’ve managed to get laid in smaller spaces,” he chuckled. Steve just rolled his eyes and guided them back to his bedroom. Steve’s room was small, smaller than Bucky had been expecting. He had a full sized bed pushed up against the wall under a window. It was probably extremely bright in the morning and Steve probably popped out of bed like a daisy.

“Nice bed. Looks soft,” Bucky leaned against the far wall. 

“Do you want me...over the bed? All fours? Maybe suck you off first?” Steve rambled, blush creeping down his neck.

“Whoa. Dial it back.” Bucky said defensively, “First off, I’d rather we eased into it. Foreplay is always fun. Second, and it’s my fault for not making this clear, but I am one hell of a bottom, Stevie.” He watched Steve’s eyebrows raise before falling into a little fit of laughter. 

“What’s so funny about that?” Bucky smirked.

“I - I don’t know. Guess it really helped me understand that this is real,” Steve sat on the bed.

“Yea. Yea it is,” Bucky prowled forward, “And I’m gonna take this slow. You seem like you’ll be more fun to unwrap that way.” He crowded into Steve’s space and suddenly moved to straddle his lap. Steve took a deep breath and was unsure what to do with the heat in his lap and handsome man inches from his face. Bucky was biting at his own lip and studying Steve’s face now that he was much closer. He had no idea Steve had tiny freckles with some green in his eyes.

“So pretty,” Bucky purred before pressing his lips to Steve’s. He was pleased to find Steve kissing back readily. He felt warm hands on his back and he pressed his tongue against the seam of Steve’s lips. He could still taste the wine they had, heavy notes of berries lingering in their mouths and tongues moved together. He scratched along Steve’s scalp and moved their bodies closer. He wiggled in Steve’s lap to test his reaction, he was pleased to hear a moan and feel a fairly large erection. 

“Stevie,” Bucky hummed and moved to bite and lick at Steve’s neck. The blonde moaned more and held tight to Bucky’s hips. He kept thinking about how intimate it felt. He had spent the majority of the day prepared for a distant fuck. But here he had Bucky exploring his body in ways that Brock never really committed himself to. Hands dipped under his sweater and thumbs brushed over the jut of his hips bones. He tugged at Bucky’s shirt and was very happy to see his chest. He was not only cut and well-muscled, he found a wide array of tattoos, most of which seemed to be hiding knife wounds and bullet holes. In fact, his entire left arm was a sleeve with marred flesh beneath it. He started salivating. He wanted to trace his tongue over each line.

“Wow,” Steve managed.

“Thanks, sugar,” Bucky smirked and pushed him backwards so that he was flat on his back. Bucky grinned wolfishly and pushed Steve’s sweater up to his pits and growled at his exposed front. Steve, despite his polished exterior, might have pierced his nipples when he was 20. They were sensitive and he thought it would be enjoyable. It definitely was.

“Oh, baby. Tiny, fuckin’ waist and perfect tits. Even got bars. Jesus,” Bucky didn’t waste time before bending down to lick his right nipple. Steve hissed in pleasure when Bucky tugged on the metal bar with his teeth. He bucked upwards, his clothed erection meeting Bucky’s. Their movements weren’t very coordinated as both were more caught up in touch. Steve tried to get his shirt the rest of the way off, but Bucky had him held quickly to the bed and was rendering him imobile with each swipe of his tongue. 

“Buck,” Steve whined. Bucky grinned against his skin and sat back. Steve finally managed to get the rest of his shirt off while Bucky unbuckled both of their pants. 

“Lube and condoms?” Bucky panted.

“Drawer,” Steve just pointed at the side table and Bucky crawled over Steve to get to it, kissing up his stomach on the way. Steve watched the way Bucky moved, almost cat-like as he arched his back and was fluid in his motions. He fished out the bottle and grabbed the box of condoms, only to find it empty.

“Well, if this isn’t the biggest disappointment of the night. I was really looking forward to getting your cock in me, sweetheart,” Bucky gave a pouty lip.

“Oh,” Steve furrowed his brow.  Steve didn't think to check supplies when he agreed. Mostly because he was still a bit in denial about the situation he was in. Also, because he and Brock hadn't been together for a few weeks. He had just been giving blow jobs when Brock bothered to come around. 

Even though he still felt a bit dirty about the sexual trade he was making, he did find himself a bit disappointed that he wouldn't be able to feel Bucky like hed imagine just a few minutes ago. Maybe it would be better that way.

"Don't worry. We can be more prepared next time. I'll make due for now," Bucky winked before dropping his pants. Steve just realized the man had apparently gone commando and was immediately greeted with a cock he was now aching to touch. Steve just kept staring at his member; long and pink with a thickness Steve could only fantasize about.

"Feel free to touch," he licked his lips and settled back on Steve's lap. He lightly stroked himself while Steve watched, enamored. Bucky used his other hand to drag his fingers down Steve's happy trail, skimming the edges of his briefs over and over again. Steve pushed his pants down further and Buck lifted to accommodate. Steve then reached out to link his fingers with Buckys to stroke the erection that was taunting him. The other man nearly growled at the touch and let his head fall back. He undulated his hips on top of Steve and felt the cock twitch below him. Bucky reach down and grabbed him through the fabric, jacking him roughly, happy to feel Steve freeze at the touch. Patience long gone, Bucky pulled Steve out and began to stroke them both, pressing their cocks together and drizzling the lube as to ease the way. Stee was panting and fisting his hands in the blankets. Bucky was quick and circled their cockheads with his palms. Steve groaned and grabbed Bucky’s ass, kneading the firm flesh and grinding their hips even closer together. Bucky internally wished that Steve would finger him a little, he was craving it. Not that what was happening didn’t feel fantastic, but he wanted more. It had been longer than he’d like since he took someone to bed, and no one had ever looked as perfect as Steve. 

“God, Steve,” Bucky moaned, “Your fucking cock. Not even fair.” It was going to be over embarrassingly fast. Both bucky and Steve were thinking that. Steve thought he would have hated this, hated being used in this way. But he didn’t feel used at all, he almost felt worshipped. Bucky, meanwhile, just watched a golden man beneath him slowly fall apart. It was too much.

“Shit. Gonna - “ Steve warned before he erupted almost violently, semen coming in ribbons across his stomach and their hands. Bucky gasped and jacked himself quicker, Steve’s cum now serving as extra lube. He followed him quickly, letting his own spent pool with Steve’s.

“So gorgeous when you cum,” Bucky breathed out before bending to kiss him softly. Steve was almost taken aback by the action. He returned the kiss and carded his clean hand through Bucky’s hair, pulling him closer and not caring about the mess between them. Bucky smiled against their lips and slowly sat back up.

“Sorry I didn’t last longer,” Steve breathed out, a bit flushed.

“Don’t worry about it. You’ll make it up to me,” she grinned. Steve just chuckled and watched Bucky rise from the bed and wander over to the bathroom. He came back with a towel. He gingerly cleaned up each of them. Steve wasn’t sure what to say at this point, did he ask him to stay the night? Offer him a drink? Ask him to leave? Before he could really ponder it very much Bucky’s phone rang. He mostly heard a string of Russian and watched as Bucky pulled all his clothes back on.

“Gotta run, doll. I’ll text you,” Bucky winked as he made a quick exit. It was so fast that Steve had to do a double take. He just sat on the bed for several minutes with the soiled towel next to him. He felt just as dirty as the towel in the moment. He hadn’t before. 


	3. Chapter 3

Steve was pushing through his morning in a weird space. He was at one of his two jobs, specifically his position as a barista. The other job was serving as a teacher’s aid for high school art classes. He genuinely loved his jobs and the time it afforded him to work on his art, he just wished he made more. Of course, the astronomical amount of debt he was now in made it all seem pointless, despite his unique payment options. He kept thinking back to Bucky all morning. Remembering the way his hands felt on his skin, the way they were gentle but firm. He remembered the grey, stormy eyes as they took him in, like he was a beautiful sight. There was this layer of intimacy in what boiled down to a sexual transaction, which was hard for Steve to stomach.

Right now he was brewing some tea and fighting the phantom sensation of hands on his chest. Sam had come in that morning to get at least 2 dozen coffees for his office and an order of bagels. He seemed to notice that Steve was off, not that he mentioned much, just raised his eyebrows at him. It wasn’t as if Steve could tell him the truth if Sam asked. How do you tell your best friend you owe a large amount of money to a gang and are paying to back with sexual favors to an extremely handsome but ultimately dangerous man? He shook those thoughts away when he looked up to see a woman staring him down. She had dark red hair with painted lips. She cocked an eyebrow and watched him pour the tea before stepping forward. He noticed she was wearing a jacket similar to Bucky’s and had the same tattoo he had on her fingers. He didn’t think that was a coincidence. 

He set her tea down and she lifted the corner of her mouth to give him a slight smile before stepping away. He swallowed and wasn’t sure what to think or say. She made her way to a table near the back where another two people were sitting, a girl with long, dark hair and a man with extremely light hair. He kept fidgeting and looking over at Steve while giggling to the brunette girl to his side. Steve had the sudden suspicion that they were talking about him. Probably laughing at him. Maybe they knew Bucky had turned him into his toy. Bile bubbled in his stomach and he darted to the back of the shop and hid in the employee bathroom. He felt filthy all over again. Those people - the criminals - were laughing at him. He braced himself against the sink and steadied his breathing. His eyes watered a bit as he thought about what they might be saying. What they might be thinking. He thought about what his mother would think if she knew.

“We weren’t talking about you. At least not in the way that you were thinking,” he heard from behind him. He spun around quickly to see the redhead from earlier. She had her arms folded across her chest and looked wholly unimpressed. 

“What?” Steve struggled.

“We were not talking about you. The twins were laughing about how you look like you could probably kill James as easily as he could kill you. You are bigger than him,” she observed.

“I - ok,” he breathed, “James?”

“Bucky,” she rolled her eyes.

“I assumed it was a nickname,” he tightened his jaw.

“We came to scope you out. Every time a deal is made I like to watch and figure them out. Make sure James is going in with his eyes open,” she looked him up and down.

“So, you’re in HYDRA too?” he pressed.

“I am what I am,” she gave.

“Cryptic,” he huffed and washed his hands.

“You have to be when you carry secrets. Can’t be giving you all the power,” she tilted her head.

“You and your friends weren’t laughing at the fact that I’m a whore now, then?” Steve bristled.

“No. Nor do any of us think of you as a ‘whore.’ James certainly doesn’t. Debts are debts and we pay them back however we can. Sex is just another asset we have. It can be very useful when we need it to be,” she put forward.

“How very poetic,” Steve sighed and leaned against the wall.

“You’re not the first to pay back this way. But you are the first to have exclusivity. Usually this sort of deal involves access for other members. James insisted that you only deal with him. Which is a bit of a disappointment seeing as how handsome you are,” she smirked.

“I - uh,” he gaped.

“James doesn’t like to share,” she shrugged, “Which is good for you. Last person I collected a debt from made drops for a lot of us. Carried all sorts of drugs for us. Made him very vulnerable that way.”

“I think I’d be just as uncomfortable running drugs,” Steve surmised.

“Which is why James gave you the offer he did,” she supplied, “before you he had his debtor watch people and gather intel. They got stabbed, but their debt is gone. Your payment avenue is decidedly less painful. I assume. Not sure what you’re into,” she wrinkled her nose.

“Oh my god,” Steve pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“You seem nice, Steve. Sorry that you got dragged into this. But Brock never really cared about anyone but himself,” she offered.

“You knew him?” Steve sought.

“I did,” she answered.

“Do you know how he died? Who did it?” Steve coaxed.

“I do,” she continued.

“And you’re not going to tell me,” Steve sighed.

“Definitely not,” she said with finality. 

“Great,” Steve frowned, not sure how to feel anymore about how this conversation was going. 

“I’m going to go finish my tea. You made it well, by the way,” she nodded and left the bathroom swiftly. Steve just shook his head and tightened his shoulders. He felt like his day wouldn’t be improving. He splashed some water on his face and went back to the front, hoping there wouldn’t be a long line waiting for him or being worked on by his co-worker Darcy. What he didn’t expect to see was Bucky sitting with the redhead and the other two. He froze for a brief moment before going back behind  the counter. Bucky’s back was to him and he was torn between wanting the man to turn around and wanting him to just leave. 

“Rogers, were you making out with the pretty redhead in the bathroom?” Darcy poked him in the side.

“What? No,” Steve furrowed his brow.

“Really? She’s super gorg though!” Darcy beamed. Steve just stepped past her to put on his apron. He slipped his glasses on too and kept his back to the shop, choosing to focus on wiping down mugs. When the bell rang from the front door he turned around to see a tall man with long, dark hair in a black suit. He paused for a second in the entrance before continuing to the counter. Darcy was eyeing him up and down he returned the stare.

“And what can I get for you, Mr. Handsome?” she waggled her brows.

“Darcy,” Steve hissed, pointing out her lack of professionalism.

“Black tea, please,” the man grinned.

“Coming right up,” Darcy winked. The man continued to smile at her and watched her work on the tea. He glanced quickly at Steve before looking back at Darcy. Steve was used to seeing guys stare at Darcy, she was a beautiful girl with some obvious assets. He wasn’t sure if this was a guy to look out for or not, he was seriously doubting his ability to read people now. Especially after Brock. And Bucky. 

As soon as the tea was done she gingerly handed him the cup and he gave her a $20 without asking for change. Then Steve watched, horrified, as the man joined the redhead, twins, and Bucky at the back table. They were everywhere.

“Talk about a fox,” Darcy stared.

“He’s dangerous,” Steve mumbled.

“Dangerous for my panties, yes,” she giggled.

“Darc, I’m serious,” Steve paused.

“So am I, Stevie,” she bounced, “He is gorgeous.”

“But is connected with some bad people,” he whispered. Before he could go any further he saw Bucky walking towards the counter with an intensity in his eyes. Steve widened his eyes and waited.

“Hey there, cutie,” Bucky beamed.

“Uh, hi,” Steve swallowed.

“You are even cuter with glasses on. How is that even possible?” Bucky leaned on the counter.

“You two know each other?” Darcy cocked her head.

“Oh yea. We go way back,” Bucky smiled, Steve’s insides melting a bit.

“He replacing Brock?” Darcy teased. Bucky started laughing deeply at that.

“In a sense,” Bucky snorted, “Now, what do I gotta do to get an absurdly sweet coffee drink around here?”

“Just ask, I guess,” Steve hummed.

“Then I’ll have a double caramel frappuccino with an extra shot of espresso,” he requested.

“Wow,” Steve laughed.

“And I thought I liked sugar,” Darcy mused and shoved Steve along to make the drink, “Now tell me about the scary, handsome guy over there.”

“Loki?” Bucky quirked a brow, “He’s a...coworker.”

“Yea? And what do you guys do?” Darcy questioned.

“We...work in finance,” Bucky said thoughtfully. Steve choked back a laugh at that ridiculous, if not slightly true, answer. 

“Less exciting than I’d like, but stability is nice too,” she sighed dreamily and kept looking over at Loki.

“Stevie, when does your shift end?” Bucky interrupted. 

“He gets off at 3:00pm. And then he can get off again at 3:30pm if you stick around,” Darcy bubbled.

“Jeez, Darc,” Steve turned bright red. Bucky just smirked and nodded in a form of agreement.

“What? Just trying to help you get it in. Or in to. Or whatever. You seem like a power top, Steve,” she started arranging muffins on a display stand, “Plus, I’m trading that info for more info on that Loki guy.”

“Well, I already know he’s a top. But I can send your info his way, sweetheart,” Bucky winked. As Steve listened and finished the drink, he felt protectiveness rise up in him for Darcy. He didn’t want to see her wind up tangled with HYDRA like he was. For all he knew that Loki guy would just use Darcy and leave her a mess in the end. 

“Come on, Darc. You know you can do better than someone who works in finance,” Steve set the drink down in front of Bucky.

“I know it ain’t exactly glamorous, but its a nice job,” Darcy looked on confused.

“I know. But you know you’d get bored and want someone with more going on. Ya know?” Steve tested. Bucky just gave a tight smile at what was being insinuated and grabbed his drink.

“Yea, doll. You know that you could do a hell of a lot better than someone in  _ finance _ . You now what they say about people who work with money like we do. It’s almost like we’re just a bunch of  _ whores _ . You wouldn’t happen to know what that’s like, right?” Bucky placed money on the counter and stomped away. Steve gave a hard swallow and felt very small in the moment. Darcy was tense and kept looking between them. Steve threw down a towel and went back to the kitchen. No matter what he might think about Bucky and what he did, he knew what he was doing too. Bucky made that very clear. 


	4. Chapter 4

Steve rode the train and reflected on the day. He had a bad morning. Even after the Bucky incident he felt hollow as the day dragged out. He just wanted to peel himself out of his skin. Brock was dead. He owed his body to a gangster. He couldn’t talk to anyone about it and he felt lower than ever. He had a bag of new drawing pencils in his lap and some new paper. He just wanted to draw and try and work out this tension. When he finally got home he sat on his sofa and turned on music. He was in such an odd headspace that he put on music he didn’t generally draw to. There was the mix of NF, G-Eazy, Machine Gun Kelly, and Ryan Caraveo that Darcy had made for him. It sort of fit his mood and he got to work. The pencil moved quickly across the pages, sweeping motions form his arm and detailed swipes with his wrist. He was so lost in what he was doing that he finished 4 drawings before stepping back.

He somehow drew that redhead from earlier, her steely gaze fixed on the viewer. The other drawings were all Bucky. One of him in harsh lighting, sharp bone structure catching the light. Another with him softer, a smile playing on his lips as he looks up at you from where he sits. The final one was Bucky laughing, eyes alight with humor. He was remembering him from their first night together, which was really just the previous night. Steve wanted to tear it up. A shadow moved from the kitchen and Steve turned quickly. And there was Bucky, standing in his kitchen with a bottle of whiskey.

“How? When?” Steve grimaced.

“About 20 minutes ago. I’m quiet, but you were a bit distracted,” he hummed.

“I’m deaf in one ear,” Steve added before placing down his pencil.

“Good to know,” he took a swig from the bottle and placed it on the counter. He wasn’t sure how to feel about the fact that Bucky had been in his home and watching him.

“What are you here for? Did you want me to blow you now? Want me in the kitchen? I can just kneel on the floor, might want a pillow for my knees though. You can even keep drinking while I do it,” Steve gritted out. Bucky bit the inside of his cheek and hit the counter. Steve flinched and took a step back into the living room to create some more distance.

“We need to talk about this morning, Steve,” Bucky huffed, “It wasn’t ok. I didn’t want any of that to happen.”

“It’s fine, Buck. You were just reminding me where I stood. I get it,” he moved to the window and sat on the edge. The room was much darker now and light from street lamps was pouring in.     

“Shut up, Steve,” Bucky warned, “I behaved poorly. You steered your friend away from one of my guys because of what we do. I get it. I know I wouldn’t want any of my friends or family mixed up with one of us. I reacted badly. You’re in a bad spot and you lashed out. Then I did too. You didn’t deserve that.”

“It made me feel like shit,” Steve deflated.

“Yea. I feel like shit most days. You get used to it,” Bucky came into the living room with the bottle. He sat on the couch and started to flip through the drawings. He spent a lot of time looking over each one, especially the ones of Natasha. He didn’t realize they had interacted enough for him to capture her so well on paper. The images of him were lovely, there was a softness to him he didn’t think he possessed anymore. 

“These are beautiful, Steve. You really got Natasha,” he smiled.

“So, that’s her name? She never bothered to give me that,” Steve scowled.

“She does that,” Bucky hummed, “Made me look pretty good here.”

“Like it’s hard to make you look good,” he mumbled under his breath. He kept looking out the window, not wanting to stare at Bucky who sipped whiskey on his couch and flipped through his artwork like they had been doing this for years with a level of comfort. Steve felt entirely upended and only wanted to rewind time. 

“I don’t think you’re a whore. Between the two of us it’s me that sells himself,” Bucky finally spoke.

“We both got debts, right?” Steve replied, recalling what Natasha had said to him before.

“We do. And we survive how we can,” Bucky offered the bottle to Steve, who took without much hesitation.

“Still doesn’t feel real. Part of me thinks that Brock is just going to show up drunk and pass out on my couch. Maybe I fell on a subway platform and this is all some elaborate dream of my unconscious,” Steve shrugged.

“I almost wish that were true. Then you could just dump the guy and move far away from here. Not have to worry about a gang keepin’ track of ya,” Bucky agreed. 

“I didn’t mean to do what I did with Darcy. Not really. I worry about her. She makes a lot of poor decisions. At least one ex showed up at our shop and tried to drag her out by her hair because she dumped him that morning. I might have broken his arm. That Loki guy didn’t look like he might do that, but he’s…” he trailed off and averted his eyes.

“Dangerous. You’re not wrong, Steve,” Bucky sighed, “He was wearing at least 4 knives at the time. But he’s actually more tame and agreeable than you might think. See, we got in through different routes. Loki works for my boss’s boss. Making him technically a superior of mine while also being an equal. It’s hard to explain. He’s the face and voice we send to make the more reputable-looking deals. He cleans up nice and has a silver tongue. He is invaluable. His brother is a bit in the mix too. If Loki dated anyone, not sure what he goes for, he would keep them as far from the family as possible. He doesn’t mix the two. He knows how to play better than anyone I’ve ever met.”

“Darcy would probably be turned on by the knives,” Steve smirked.

“Then they can have loads of knifeplay together,” Bucky licked his lower lip and bit the end. He slowly took off his jacket and joined Steve by the window.

“What sort of deal would Loki have made with me?” Steve wondered.

“That’s hard to say. I can see what sort of potential he might suss out in you. Might use your very polished and good-boy exterior to be a wholesome-looking front. You got muscle he could utilize. He might also just go straight past appearances and zero in on your artistic talent. You’d be surprised how much money there is to make in forgeries,” he thought out loud.

“Forgeries?” Steve raised a brow.

“Crime family, baby doll. We got our hands in a lot of pockets,” Bucky drank some whiskey and ran a finger along the window pane.

“Might be something I’d be good at. Don’t think I look all that wholesome,” Steve laughed.

“You look like an apple pie gave birth to you at a baseball game,” Bucky snickered and stepped into his space, “You got this soft skin and softer eyes, so blue. Makes me think of the ocean. You look like sunshine and springtime, Stevie.” He let Bucky put a hand on his chest and sing his praises. He didn’t know what to do with that, no one had ever said anything like that about him. “Wanna dirty you up a little. Make you scream and darken those eyes.” He moved to lick up the hollow of Steve’s throat and press him to the wall. Steve found his hands grabbing at Bucky’s hips and pulled him in. Their lips met quickly and the tension of the morning was forgotten with the movement of their hands. Bucky lifted Steve’s shirt over his head and Steve let him do as he pleased. He liked that Bucky was taking control, that he felt the scrape of his stubble along his collar bone. Before he realized it, Bucky was on his knees and kissing gently from one hip bone to the next. Bucky unbuckled his pants and pulled them down, allowing Steve to stop out of them. Steve was now entirely naked against the wall with a full clothed Bucky on his knees. Hands pressed gently between his thighs and trailed up to cup his balls. The man rolled them gently in his hands before kissing up the length of Steve’s cock. Bucky was taking his time, almost savoring the contact. Steve struggled to figure out what to do with his hands. He wanted to run his fingers through that thick hair. 

Bucky swirled his tongue around the tip of Steve’s cock and  ran his lips along it gently, teasingly. The movement distracted Steve from Bucky unbuttoning his own pants and slipping a hand inside. Had Steve seen, he might’ve blown his load right then. But Bucky was prepping himself. He wanted to feel Steve inside. Wanted to know what it felt like to have someone good fucking him into the floor. He wondered if it would hurt beautifully. 

“Buck,” Steve moaned as he hesitantly tugged at Bucky’s hair. Bucky pulled off his cock, lips red and slick as he looked up with wide eyes.

“Yea, baby?” he breathed out.

“You blowin’ me wasn’t exactly what I thought you came here for,” he blushed.

“It’s just an appetizer, doll,” Bucky grinned and rose to his feet. He removed his shirt  and let his pants hang about his hips, “Thought I’d get a taste before it went where the sun don’t shine.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Steve smiled and kissed Bucky again, almost sweetly. Bucky deepened it right away and let his tongue dance with Steve’s. The whiskey lingered in both their mouths and Bucky pulled them to the center of the room, unfortunately, he tripped over Steve’s pants and brought them both the the floor. The men chuckled and Steve happily caged Bucky in, sliding between his legs and kissing him despite the fall. Bucky would’ve been embarrassed if he hadn’t gotten a kiss out of it. He was afraid that Steve kissing him was going to be something he missed very sorely when this was all over - whenever Bucky decided that would be.

“Get my pants off and let’s finally see what your cock can do, huh?” Bucky teased as he let Steve remove his pants the rest of the way. There was no finesse in it, the movements a bit jerky with an ankle getting caught at the end, but neither man really cared. He grabbed his wallet from his back pocket and took out a condom and packet of lube, which he handed to Steve.He made quick work of them, lubing up his fingers and pressing them to Bucky’s entrance. It had actually been awhile since he had topped so he started slow, gently pushing in one finger.

“Oh, yea,” Bucky bowed his back off the floor. He had fingered himself some, but Steve’s fingers were something to marvel at. They moved expertly and found his prostate almost immediately. One finger became two and Bucky kept trying to fuck back on them while Steve worked him open. His cock hung heavy between them and Bucky couldn't wait for that to get in him, the head dark red angry.

“So tight,” Steve managed, “God, gonna feel so good.”

“Come on, Stevie. Get that glove on and get in me. Don’t make me roll us over and fucking ride you,” he nearly demanded, not that either man would have been opposed to that idea. In fact, Steve might have already been thinking about that. Bucky was clearly some sort of power bottom that probably spent most of his time riding guys bigger than him. He almost felt jealous. Divesting himself of thoughts of others, he tore open the pack and put on the condom. He lined up and didn’t even warn Bucky before sliding him.

“Fuck,” Bucky shouted, suddenly beautifully full.

“Jesus,” Steve breathed, barely able to contain himself. He pulled back and fucked back in harder. Bucky screamed again and spurred him on. His hands grabbed at Steve’s shoulders and pulled him down hard, lips crashing together almost violently. Steve hoisted a leg around his hip and angled himself deeper, nailing Bucky’s prostate as many times as he could manage.

“Oh, babydoll. Fuck. So good. So fucking good,” Bucky praised as he arched his back and let his head fall back, long neck exposed to Steve. His hair fanned out on the floor and Steve was transfixed by the image, he looked almost angelic lying there even with the company he kept. Those eyes weren’t grey steel - they were lightning storms.

“Buck,” he wheezed, struggling to keep up when he felt heat coiling in his stomach. Bucky smiled and reached down to jerk himself in time with Steve’s thrusts. The heavy drag of Steve inside him was so much, too much, too  _ good _ . He was going to paint the both of them any second. As Steve hit his prostate the final time, Bucky clenched and shuddered beneath him as he shot off between them, seme coating his fingers. He looked up into Steve’s eyes as he took his thumb into his mouth, licking his spent away. That image alone was enough and Steve came hard and fast, spilling into the condom and the heat that was Bucky. Breathing heavy, each man slowly came back to himself. Steve leaned down and pressed a kiss to Bucky’s lips, not caring what he tasted when he pulled back.

“So...pizza?” Bucky cocked a brow. Steve just laughed at him and shoved his shoulder. They cleaned up and did order a pizza. Steve would have thought it was weird, all things considered. But they ate pizza in their underwear on the living room floor and just talked about Brooklyn. They talked like old friends before he eventually slipped back out into the night. Steve didn’t know what to do with that, and, frankly, neither did Bucky.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been 3 days since he last saw Bucky, since that night on the floor. They had texted here and there, Bucky sort of checking in on when Steve was free. It was almost domestic. Almost. But right now, he was more than uncomfortable as he watched 4 leather-clad men hover in the back corner of the dinner he was at. He recognized the tattoos, suddenly seeing the signs of HYDRA everywhere. He was eating breakfast with Sam and Peggy, Sharon meeting them shortly. It was a rare morning he had off with them and he was eager to reconnect. Sam and Peggy had been blissfully engaged for all of a month and it was like they went into hibernation as soon as the ring slipped on her finger. 

“So, Steven. Do tell me how the youth of America are treating you these days,” Peggy began as she stirred her tea.

“Well, the kids in the sculpture class keep trying to sneakily make bongs. Not sure why they think I won’t notice,” he chuckled, “And the painting classes are going well. I was able to run a brief workshop on watercolor techniques and at least 2 out of the 20 kids were genuinely interested.”

“2 is better than none, that’s for damn sure,” Sam smiled. Sam had been working at the local VA for quite some time now and was more than familiar with reluctant participants. Peggy worked with him, bringing a fierce softness to the ward she generally frequented. Sharon worked with them as well, but primarily within the administration and not so much with any of the veterans there for help. Steve greatly admired everything his friends did and often wondered if anything he did would ever be really impactful on the kids he served, of course, he failed to remember that his own art teacher impacted him immensely.

“We got an art therapist who has recently come aboard,” Peggy started, “Have you ever looked into something like that?” 

“I did for awhile, but all the schooling involved seemed a bit daunting. And I’m pretty happy with what I’m already doing,” Steve shrugged.

“I suppose that’s all well and good, thought you just might have a lot to give in that area,” Peggy cut into her waffle.

“It’s been doing wonders for some of our guys. One said he felt like he was tricked into therapy and couldn’t even be mad about it afterwards,” Sam laughed.    

“Well, art can be a really powerful outlet with the right guidance. I imagine the art therapist probably has a solid plan when they go in with these guys. I don’t even know where I would begin there, I just know what works for me,” Steve continued, his coffee warming his hands nicely. He kept glancing up at the group in the back, trying not to catch their eyes, hoping no one noticed or knew who he was. Because his back was to the door he didn’t see the other two arrive. The two men seated against the wall slid over to allow for someone else to join. As soon as he sat Steve recognized Bucky. 

He smiled, and almost waved, before he thought better of it. Bucky noticed him as well, face entirely impassive, before diverting all attention back to the table. There was a girl to his right, dark skin and darker hair, and interesting tattoo on her arm. There was an air about her movements that drew Steve for a loop a bit, like she could be entirely fluid and then suddenly clumsy all within the span of 5 seconds. Steve felt odd watching, like he was seeing something he shouldn’t even though they were operating in broad daylight. But Bucky looked strong, commanding. He was speaking with everyone focused on him. Coffee placed gently before him as he added at least 4 spoonfuls of sugar without shame. Before he could look much more he felt a body slide next to his own.

“Hey all,” Sharon beamed at the trio.

“Hi,” Peggy smiled and leaned across the table to kiss her cousin on the cheek. 

“Welcome to breakfast. You’re only 30 minutes late,” Sam teased.

“Shove it, Wilson,” Sharon shot back in good humor, “Hey, Steve.”

“Hi, Shar. Don’t worry about being late. He was going to complain no matter what,” Steve chuckled. Sharon just giggled and gave Steve a nice kiss on the cheek. She flagged down a waitress and ordered a small breakfast before starting in with conversation.

“Steve. Tell me all about Brock. We haven’t touched base about that in some time,” she leaned on her hand, body turned to look at him. His heart sped up at the mention of his name. He really didn’t think anyone would ask, most didn’t because his friends all hated him. 

“We - uh - broke up,” he decided to answer, figuring that a better version than the truth, how else would he explain a death that would go unreported. 

“I am not remotely sorry to hear about that,” Sam droned.

“Please, tell me how you really feel,” Steve deadpanned.

“He was a jerk, Steve,” Peggy cocked a brow.

“I know. Hence the break-up,” he frowned.

“Was it horrible? Did you fight?” Sharon sought.

“It was actually pretty anti-climactic,” Steve hummed, “We just...stopped talking to each other. I saw he slept with someone else and I just stopped calling him. Not very dramatic.”

“That’s still terrible,” Sharon soothed, she ran some fingers through the hair on the base of his skull. When he chanced a look at Bucky he saw the man giving him an odd look and briefly checking out Sharon before looking away again. 

“Could’ve been a hell of a lot worse though,” Steve lamented, he could’ve moved in with the bastard and wound up way more involved with a gang than he already was.

“Now you can hop back on the horse and date someone nice for a change,” Peggy preened.

“Or I could take a step back and not date for awhile,” Steve countered.

“Ooorrrr, you could at least get some rebound tail,” Sharon teased. 

“Not sure that is what I need right now,” Steve grimaced a bit.

“I vote we let the man do what he wants,” Sam spoke before taking a sip of his coffee.

“Thank you, Sam,” Steve smiled back and shifted in his seat, “Excuse me,” he looked to Sharon, suddenly needing to escape the booth to the bathroom. He made his way across the diner and entered the narrow bathroom, consisting of 2 sad stalls and a sink. He went to the furthest one and just hovered for a minute. He wanted to catch his breath and escape from all the lying he had been doing. He really didn’t like lying, especially to Peggy and Sam. He heard the door swing open to the bathroom and froze as he heard the sound of heavy boots on the floor.

“Open up, Stevie,” he found Bucky saying from the other side of the stall.

“Buck?” he tempted before cracking the door. Bucky simply took the opportunity to slide into the stall and shut them both inside.

“What a surprise it was to see you here,” he purred and caged Steve to the wall.

“Just out for some breakfast,” he gave a nervous smile.

“I saw. And lettin’ some blonde get her paws on ya,” Bucky bit his lip, “Not sure how I feel about that exactly.”

“What?” Steve furrowed his brow.

“Saw that pretty gal give ya a kiss and play with your hair. And here I was, thinkin’ that maybe I was the only one who got to touch you,” Bucky put his hands on Steve’s hip and pressed their chests together. Steve swallowed roughly and watched Bucky’s lip swipe over his lower lip. He wasn’t sure where this flare of possessiveness was coming from. It wasn’t as if he belonged to Bucky, not really. But he also found some fluttering in his stomach at the thought it might be that way.

“Sharon is just a friend,” he managed, voice a little shaky. 

“Maybe to you, but she looked pretty keen on touchin’ you a bit more. Can’t really have that, Stevie,” Bucky moved closer and tugged on Steve’s hair before smashing their mouths together. He wrapped his arms around Bucky and let the man control this surprising kiss. It was full of fire and he wasn’t sure how to handle it. Bucky’s other hand cupped his slowly hardening cock and jacked it slowly over the fabric. Steve felt as though his knees might buckle at the contact. He felt the hand moved faster and thought to repay the favor but found his hands bat away.

“Buck,” he moaned quietly.

“Hush, Stevie,” Bucky growled and bit down on his lip and continued to work over his front. The hand heavy and fast, rubbing him so expertly. When he thought he was about to cum in his pants like a teenager, Bucky stopped and stepped back.

“You’re mine until I say you’re not, sweetheart,” he said with a hint of finality and stalked right out of the stall and bathroom. Steve was flummoxed and slumped onto the toilet. He had no idea what just happened or how to feel about it. He spent several minutes collecting and calming himself, willing his erection down before he could make it back out to the restaurant. By the time he went back to the table, Bucky and his group was gone. 

 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 

Bucky was leaving the diner with an odd feeling stirring in his gut. When he first saw Steve at the spot he felt a mix of excitement and apprehension. He didn’t like the idea of Steve seeing him work, even when it was just general business and not a hit or anything. But then he saw that girl kiss him. And touch him. And suddenly he was very jealous. He could see that Steve wasn’t really reciprocating, but he hated watching someone touch Steve. He felt an almost overwhelming urge to stake a claim, which is exactly why he followed Steve into the bathroom to both work him over and warn him. He wanted Steve for himself as long as he could have him. He had replayed the entire incident in his as he made his way back to their warehouse. As soon as he saw Natasha he took her into his arm and walked to the back.

“I wanna train,” he announced.

“Any particular gun in mind today?” she sighed.

“Good question,” he looked on at the wall, their various weapons displayed menacingly. 

“Is there a reason you walked in her all tense and demanding a gun?” she pressed on.

“Not any reason I’m eager to discuss at the moment,” he answered truthfully. He had no idea how to articulate the complicated feelings he was having about his new possessiveness over Steve. He knew it shouldn’t be there.

“Well, how did the meeting go?” Natasha hanged the line of questioning.

“Pierce is making a bad deal and I don’t know why. We do not come out on top here,” he started as he cocked his gun and made his way to the targets. He got himself lined up and waited. He steadied his shoulders and shot. The bullet whipped through the ir and hit his target square in the center of his chest. Instant kill if it were more than a piece of paper. He felt no satisfaction with one shot. So he took another and then another. By thee time he emptied his clip there were so many holes that the paper was tattered on the ground.

“Pierce wouldn’t make a deal that hurts the group,” Natasha spoke. 

“Which is why I’m wonderin’ if maybe he is benefiting where we aren’t,” Bucky caught her eye. 

“Loki will know something,” she hummed.

“He knows everything. But he might not know about this. It feels wrong,” Bucky reloaded his gun. Natasha was moving some things around on the table when Loki, Thor, and Wanda made an appearance. Loki looked harsher than normal, his hair pulled back to reveal hs razor sharp cheekbones. Thor followed him and surveyed the room with a heavy gaze. Wanda just seemed to be trailing them with an air of apprehension. 

“I need to speak with you,” Loki pointed to Bucky. 

“If it’s what I think it is then I agree,” he droned.

“Valkyrie said you called Simmons out on some bullshit,” Loki gave.

“I did. He was either operating on old intel or he thinks I’m an idiot. Or I got fed some wrong info, but I was working with what Pierce gave me,” he replied.

“Something is up. Thanos would not have approved of large portions of this agreement. It is unbalanced and plays too heavily into another group’s hand. And Thor noticed someone encroaching on our territory,” Loki hissed.

“Aye. I found someone moving heroine in the back streets and Bruce had a large number of working girls come through his clinic. The are working our territory and we don’t push people. Half of those girls were under 18. Someone is working our area and Pierce doesn’t seem concerned. When we told Thanos he barely acknowledged it. Something is wrong,” Thor delivered. Bucky felt his body go tight with this new intel. Someone was working their territory and it wasn’t ok. Knowing who was doing what and when kept them safe. Plus, he had no tolerance for men who sold girls. It was one of the last pieces of his soul he could still touch and hold. He knew he was no saint, especially with everything he had done and how he was with Steve, but he would not abide by sexual slavery of children.

“Which blocks?” Bucky gritted.

“Wade’s set. We already told him,” Wanda chirped.

“He’s cleaning house. He moved his boyfriend uptown and started hunting. He intends to take out each pimp he finds and give the girls to Rogue. They’ll get the girls sorted,” Thor confirmed.

“And the drugs?” Natasha cut in.

“Trickier. The stuff they are moving matches our own batches too well. Someone is double dipping,” Loki sneered, “I have Val on it. But I wanted you aware.”

“Your concern is touching,” Bucky relaxed and placed his weapon on the table.

“There is a man called the Grandmaster who looks like he is trying to move through Manhattan. But I have also heard about a woman named Hela digging her claws in. I won’t stand for it,” Loki revealed. Bucky wasn’t terribly surprised. HYDRA ran a tight ship and had been controlling the better part of New York City for a long time. Lots of groups wanted their terf.

“Do I need to armor up for a fight?” Bucky asked.

“Not right now. I am assessing things. I need to figure out what Thanos is doing,” Loki sighed. 

“Can anyone ever really know what he is up to?” Natasha smirked.

“I can,” Loki winked. 

“Always all-knowing, brother,” Thor beamed, “Shall I fetch us some tea before going to visit mother?”

“Yes. She has been ill. Take the green container from my office. It has what will be best for her lungs,” Loki murmured and pulled out his phone. 

“You’re much less intimidating knowing you keep tea in your office just for your ma,” Bucky smiled.

“Watch it, Barnes,” Loki leaned forward.

“Loki cares very much for our mother,” Thor clapped him on the back and walked off with Wanda on his heels.

“Anyway, I need to speak with you on a more personal matter,” Loki put his hand on Bucky’s back and guided him towards the nearest room.

“Worried about my health too?” he sauntered.

“No,” He let out an annoyed breath, “I would like to know the parameters of your deal with Steven Rogers. I have recently bedded his coworker and friend Darcy and need to know how long this will continue should I support the lie she seems to believe about you courting him, albeit poorly from what she said.”

“I haven’t exactly given myself a timeline,” Bucky blew out unsteadily. 

“Either his cock is worth $55k after a few goes or he is so astronomically bad that it will take a long time. Not hard to calculate,” Loki deadpanned.

“Rogers is interesting. I feel a little bad about the place Brock left him. I’m not going to drag this out for him. Don’t suspect a year-long repayment plan,” Bucky conceded.

“Good. Much easier for me then,” the man pulled out a cigarette and offered one to Bucky in kind.

“Already with that Darcy girl, though? She seemed a little different than the last few girls you had hangin’ around,” Bucky noted.

“She is quite different. At first, I just thought she would be fun in bed, which she certainly was. But she proved to be far more intelligent than I could have anticipated. She beat me in chess,” he smiled to himself.

“Playin’ chess? That your version of foreplay?” he jibed.

“No. But she challenged me. I had to accept,” he took a long drag of his cigarette, the smoke billowing around the both of them in the darkened room. Bucky never knew a terrible amount about Loki or Thor. Just that they initially came from very well-off families. But Thor did something to get him thrown out of the house and Loki got himself mixed up with some unsavory people to bail Thor out of a jam. After that Thor became the muscle for HYDRA and Loki some sort of spokesperson, mostly operating directly with Thanos. Bucky still had never spoken with that man.

“Remember to keep it under your hat, though. I’m concerned about unrest and people being targeted. There is a reason that Wade had Peter move to a different neighborhood,” Loki pressed. 

“Mum’s the word,” Bucky gave a faux salute. They ended up finishing their cigarettes in peace before rejoining their Teammates in the common area of the warehouse. It looked as though Natasha had left, but Grant Ward was hovering around. Bucky hated Ward. He was conniving and not to be trusted. He also kept trying to get Bucky back into bed. He normally didn’t fuck with his own guys, but he thought Ward might be fine. Not only was it a bad lay, he was clearly trying to move his way up through Bucky.

“Hello, James,” Ward winked.

“Ward,” Bucky grunted and turned his back.

“I heard about you taking one of Rumlow’s debtors. That Rogers guy. I scooped up his cousin. Sorry to say that I didn’t quite as good of a deal. The cousin actually had some money and sold a car to get the rest. Couldn’t even get him to bite on a suck job,” Ward worried his lips.

“Too bad, so sad,” Bucky breathed out and looked for his bag.

“Maybe you can send your guy my way for some payments,” he looked Bucky up and down before bringing his own thumb to his lips.

“You know I don’t share. Stevie is mine until the debt is paid. He knows that,” Bucky replied harshly. He hated the idea of most anyone else touching that man, but Ward trying to get his hands on him was even more rage-inducing. 

“Calm down, Cassanova. I won’t try and steal him from ya,” Ward grinned with an harsh glint in his eye.

“Bye, Ward,” Bucky just shot back before stalking out the side door. He didn’t have time for any of that. He needed to go train. Needed to box. Needed to not think about blue eyes for a while.

By the time he worked his way through 3 boxing partners and used every machine at the gym, he caved.

_ Bucky to Steve: Meet me at Club Shield tonight. 9pm _

_ Steve to Bucky: ok. I’ll see you there.  _


	6. Chapter 6

The bar was loud, as loud as Steve had been expecting. He figured Bucky would want to keep meeting in private. Of course, he had no idea how to navigate any of this, especially after the incident at the diner. That left his head spinning. When Bucky was suddenly all over him in the bathroom stall he was left confused and aroused. There was something about the sudden possessiveness he craved despite how frightening it was all at the same time.

As he moved through bodies towards the bar he finally saw Bucky leaning casually against the edge with another man standing close. He could see the man placing his hand on Bucky’s chest, both men smiling. Bucky seemed entertained, but not entirely invested as he kept glancing into the club, likely looking for Steve. As soon as their eyes met the other man was dismissed by a simple wave of Bucky’s hand and he prowled towards Steve. The lights kept vibing in and out, the ground quaking with the heavy bass of the music. Once they were within arm’s length, Steve found himself being pulled into Bucky’s orbit. Hands settled on his hips and they began to move along with the music. Bucky tugged at Steve’s hair to angle his face, exposing his neck and pressing his face to it. Steve melted. Their bodies melded together with an easy movement to the beat. He let Bucky manhandle him and guide their motions. A hand slipped under his shirt and danced across his abs while the other anchored their hips together. When Bucky finally kissed him he felt an explosion on his tongue. Bucky tasted of scotch and cloves and vanilla. 

“Look so good, Stevie,” Bucky purred against his lips. 

“Could say the same about you,” he grinned in reply and allowed his hands to feel the firmness of Bucky’s chest. He wasn’t sure how he let himself get this far - actively pursuing and participating in this ruse. He shouldn’t want Bucky for all that he is what they’re doing, but he does. 

“Glad you came tonight. Needed to blow off some steam,” he spoke against the skin of Steve’s cheek. 

“Yea?” Steve looked up at him through hooded eyelids and long lashes. Bucky was almost choked out by how dark and blue they were.

“Oh yea. Dance with me,” Bucky managed to pull him impossibly closer and grinded their bodies to the music. He felt Bucky’s hands hold his hips fast and Steve lets them move. There are dozens of people around them, he can feel their hands skate across his clothes. He didn’t really want anyone else to touch him and he didn’t want Bucky to touch any of them. Bucky grinned and pressed against him, angling up to kiss him. Their dancing devolved to heavy petting and kissing on the dancefloor. Bucky’s fingers were toying with his buckle and he briefly wondered how much they could get away with in this public space, not that anyone was really paying them any mind. Bucky seemed to be on a similar train of thought as he felt him being pulled along by his belt loops. Bucky lead them into one of the single, gender-neutral bathrooms and bolted the door shut. The lighting was dim and Steve was clutching at the front of Bucky’s shirt before being spun around to bend over the counter. He could see Bucky moving behind him and grinding against his ass. Bucky’s eyes were dark and glassy, sweat prominent on his brow as he continued to move. Steve almost thrust against the countertop before he felt the other man’s hand come around to grab him.

“Oh, fuck,” Steve groaned. Bucky fucking winked at him in the mirror and worked Steve’s pants open before unbuttoning the rest of his shirt. Suddenly, Steve was standing before the mirror with a bar chest and a hand pushing his pants down around his thighs. There were bite marks on his neck and his face was flushed, he looked debauched.

“Wanna fucking take you over this sink, doll,” Bucky praised as his own pants were opened. Steve then felt fingers playing with his ass and pressure to his back. Bucky was slowly humping him and reaching around to tug at Steve’s nipple piercings. He let out a punched out moan as he felt Bucky play with him. He grabbed at Bucky only to have to brace himself back on the counter as Bucky’s ministrations turned him to jello. Bucky’s cock was then sliding between his thighs. Steve squeezed them together to give Bucky more friction and watched as Bucky’s hand slid into his briefs. The warm hand wrapped around his erection and jacked him in time with Bucky’s thrusts. He was mesmerized as he watched Bucky used his body in the mirror. Warm breath washed over his neck and a tongue slid up to his hair line.

“Taste sweet, sugar,” Bucky moaned and continued to fuck between Steve’s legs. The music from the club still shook the small room and he could feel the vibrations in his hands. As Bucky continued to stroke him quicker Steve fell into the moment; letting his body be used as a toy in the moment. Bucky had his head thrown back, hair moving with each thrust and Steve thought he still looked beautiful, even then. And the way his hand twisted around Steve’s shaft was almost too much. Bucky bit down on his throat and Steve shot off, his cum coating Bucky’s fist and spilling into his underwear. Bucky growled when he felt Steve cum and fucked faster until he was coating the inside of his thighs with his spent. 

“Oh my god,” Steve blushed as she looked at them through the mirror.

“Think I messed up your drawers a bit there, Stevie,” he slurred slightly. Steve just laughed and agreed, reaching for some towels. He and Bucky lazily cleaned themselves up and he led them out of the bathroom. The club was still too loud and he just wanted to get Bucky into a quieter space. Thankfully, the man let himself be guided out of the club and into the night air. Bucky kept pawing at him as they walked, a large smile plastered on his face.

“Let’s get some food,” Steve chuckled, “There’s an all-night diner up the block.”

“Mmmm, want a burger. And fries. And we can split a shake,” he beamed as he pressed his face back into Steve’s neck.

“Come on,” Steve sighed and got them a table. Bucky just kept grabbing at his hands and leaning in for kisses that Steve readily gave. They sat on the same side of the booth and Steve took all the affection he was receiving. He ordered them each a burger and fries along with plenty of water and a shake. 

“You’re so sweet, Steve,” Bucky preened and wrapped his lips around the straw.

“You’re being very ridiculous tonight,” Steve observed.

“Just feelin’ happy, Steve. Like being around you,” he sighed and grabbed at Steve’s arm. The man had a lot of scotch before Steve made it to the club, that was clear.

“I like being around you too, even though it’s because I owe you a bunch of money,” he joked.

“Not that much,” he grumbled for a second, “When I had to join my dad owed them almost $200k. Didn’t think I’d ever pay it off. My ma still doesn’t know.”

“I’m sorry, Buck,” Steve frowned and pushed back his hair.

“S’ok. Doesn’t matter since I’m one of the bad guys now,” Bucky said, “I’m barely the kid who went to high school in Brooklyn Heights and just wanted to play baseball.”

“Yea, and I’m not also a kid who went to high school in Brooklyn Heights who thought he would end up with an exhibit at the MoMa. We change. But it doesn’t mean we’re bad people,” Steve soothed.

“You don’t know everything I’ve done,” Bucky gave him a look.

“I know. But I can tell you wish you hadn’t. And you’re pretty nice to me, all things considered,” he popped a fry into Bucky’s mouth, “You need to sober up a bit more. How did you manage to dominate me in the bathroom when you were this tipsy?”

“Skill, Stevie,” he winked and happily ate more of the greasy food, “Ya know, I think I saw some of your drawings hanging up in that coffee shop. I wanted to buy one.”

“You could just ask for one,” Steve chuckled.

“I might. You’re talented,” he sighed happily and continued to eat his fries.

“I practice. Talent isn’t really part of it. That’s what I tell my students because half of them lose momentum when they don’t see immediate results,” he gave as he thought about some students he had struggling recently, especially when it came to drawing realism.

“I forgot you helped teach,” he stole the shakes back from Steve.

“I didn’t tell you I taught,” Steve narrowed his eyes.

“Found out. Natasha is very good,” Bucky smirked.

“Of course she is,” he laughed. Bucky was still leaning against him and stealing food from his plate. As the night played out they ended up spending another hour at the diner. Steve talked about growing up with Sam and Peggy while Bucky told Steve about his sisters, revealing that he was the only boy raised with 5 girls in a small apartment. He even demonstrates his abilities to braid with some of his hair. By the time it was just past midnight, Steve and Bucky left the diner, hopping into cabs that headed in opposite directions. Bucky had kissed him on the cheek when they parted ways and Steve had to push down the odd feeling welling in his chest.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been 3 days since Steve and Bucky sat in the diner and he hadn’t really heard from the man. He sent out a text saying he had to go on a job and that he would be in touch whenever he got back. He moved through his days trying to pretend that Bucky didn’t hover in the back of his mind. He found himself worrying about him even though he knew he shouldn’t. Because the man was a criminal who was, technically, using Steve and taking advantage of his situation. He should feel dirty, but he really just felt the same. In the beginning he felt like he was being treated pretty poorly, especially before Bucky cleared up that misunderstanding at the coffee shop. But then he began to feel a little like Bucky might care, even if it might not have been true. He was putting away all the paint brushes in the art room when he heard the final bell ring. Students filed out and the hallways became awash with people. Because it was Friday, the halls emptied much quicker than normal. He was eager to leave himself, hoping to work more on his painting this weekend and have dinner with Darcy. She wanted to gab all about the guy she started seeing. He was also going to try and distract himself because he was sure that Bucky was busy and might be seeing other people. He didn’t want to feel jealous about their arrangement.

He was done cleaning and walked out into the hallway and found it mostly empty, save for a few students. When he reached the back hall near the weight rooms he saw a girl, who looked fairly upset, talking to a stern-looking Bucky. Steve froze and felt anger wash over him. Bucky shouldn’t be at the high school. He wasn’t sure why he would be there. He was suddenly concerned that Bucky might have played him for a fool and was at the school recruiting. 

“Excuse me,” Steve spoke out. Both the girl and Bucky looked up to see Steve. That’s when he realized the girl was Chrissy, she had taken pottery the semester before.

“Oh, hi Mr. Rogers,” she sniffled.

“This guy bothering you?” Steve cocked a brow, very protective all of a sudden.

“What? No,” she rolled her eyes, “This is my brother.”

“Yea. Name is Bucky Barnes,” he added with a tight smile, very much aware of Steve must have been thinking to approach them like he did.

“I called him to come get me. Sorry that he looks so scary,” she managed.

“Well, you know what they say about leather jackets and tattoos,” Steve hummed.

“Makes me look a bit dangerous and rough,” Bucky added, “Go wait by my bike, Chrissy. I need to chat with Mr. Rogers.” Chrissy just sort of nodded and walked off as she wiped at her eyes. Bucky let Steve open up an empty classroom and shut the door.

“So, I did that thing again,” Steve started, “I assumed you were up to something nefarious.”

“I mean, to be fair, I was probably going to at least slash some tires because some punk made my sister cry,” Bucky grinned.

“Ah, yes. Bucky Barnes, scourge of the high school parking lot,” Steve teased. 

“I’m the scourge of a lot of places,” Bucky rolled his eyes, “So, I just got back in town. I’m gonna be with my sister tonight. Wanna meet up tomorrow?”

“Yea. I’m free after lunch,” Steve nodded.

“Good. It’s been a stressful few days and I could use some solid dick,” he finalized with a wink.

“Jesus christ,” Steve sputtered and turned bright red.

“What? I know what I want,” he smirked and slowly backed his way to the door, “I’ll text you.” Steve just waved and watched him go. He was becoming more and more aware of how complex Bucky was - he showed up to take care of a little sister who was one of his students. He wonders if he and Bucky might have ever crossed paths if it weren’t for Brock and if they had would they have ended up in a similar situation. He can’t deny that Bucky is an extraordinarily attractive man that he would be more than happy to take to bed, he just wished he came to be differently.

He was packed and on the train not 20 minutes after Bucky had left. He had already texted Darcy and he was going to swing by her place. They were likely going to marathon through a slew of movies with some of her other friends. He was looking forward to it, especially since Darcy had a way of helping him relax by essentially bombarding him with stimuli until he had no course of action other than succumbing to her plans. Last time she made him and her friend Jane sit through a Harry Potter marathon while taking tequila shots. He sort of wanted to kill himself the next morning.

The train was more crowded than usual, most likely because it was a friday. He found himself at the back of the last car. There were several men and women piling in at the most recent stop and he moved further into the back to make room. Before he realized it, he found a man with dark hair and a leather jacket pressed up against his side. They made eye contact for a second and Steve felt immediately on edge. The man seemed to leer and pulled out a pocket knife that he kept toying with between his fingers. The man had a tattoo on the inside of his wrist, the same one he had seen on some of those that worked with Bucky. The man was sizing him up and he wasn’t sure how he should be reacting to it. He didn’t know whether or not to be scared. The man kept moving closer and staring at Steve even more intently. Before he realized it, he was nearly caged into the corner with with man assessing him. He licked his lips and stepped into Steve’s space.

“I know who you are, Rogers. Let me know when Barnes is done so we can have some fun of our own,” he sneered. Steve balked and pushed past the guy’s arms. He didn’t want or need this. He got off as soon as the train came to a stop and barreled onto the side walk. He pulled out his phone and quickly shot off a text.

**_Steve to Bucky_ ** _ : tell you ‘colleagues’ to leave me the hell alone. _

Then he just turned his phone off, not wanting to hear from anyone else as he took to stairs up to Darcy’s apartment. He could already hear her laughing loudly at something from outside the door. He knocked before just letting himself in and bolting the door behind him. He found Darcy on the phone with someone where she was sprawled on the couch. 

“I mean, you know I’d be super grateful,” she beamed as she spoke into the receiver. Whatever she heard in reply made her blush and grin even brighter, “Then, thanks are in order when I see you next.” She made a kissing noise and then promptly hung up.

“Hey, Darc,” Steve sighed.

“Why, hello, my weary-looking comrade,” she furrowed her brow and tugged him to the couch, “Why so glum?”

“Long day,” he replied tiredly, “Who were you talking to?”

“Just Loki. He bought us dinner. I convinced him to send over at least 8 sashimi platters and some bottles of sake,” she smirked.

“Loki?” Steve paused.

“Loki. The man from the coffee shop. You know, the mobster,” she informed gleefully.

“What?” Steve sputtered in shock.

“Oh, come on,” she rolled her eyes, “Finance? You really think that was going to fly? I made him on our first date.”

“And you’re...fine with it?” Steve sought.

“Duh. You remember my dad right? Thief extraordinaire. Sure, not the most honest way of making a living. But you do what you gotta do, man. And he looks sexy as fuck doing it. I found his knives when we were making out once. Who knew I liked knife play?” she snickered and Steve turned a little pink. He might have pictured Bucky cutting his shirt open in a fit of frustrated passion at least once or twice.

“As long as you’re ok with it. I might worry sometimes, though,” he conceded.

“No need to worry about me, Stevie. I can handle myself just fine,” she ran his fingers through Steve’s hair and burrowed into his side. She flipped on the TV and he saw she already had Lord of the Rings queued up on her DVD player. He wanted to groan, but just relaxed into the couch and her affectionate touches. After the incident on the train he needed this. They were only 20 minutes in when the food arrived. Darcy happily bounced from the couch to answer the door and laid out all the food on the counter. Loki had splurged. He ordered from the most expensive sushi spot in the city with bottles of sake that easily cost more than $100 a piece. 

“My man knows how to please a lady. In multiple ways,” she hummed. Steve then watched her unbutton her top and push her breasts together and take a selfie. He assumed she sent it off to Loki.

“Wow,” Steve managed as Darcy tuckered herself back in.

“I know,” she sighed dreamily and handed Steve a plate. As they loaded up their plates and grabbed the bottles they settled back into the couch. He was pleasantly buzzed by the time they finished the first movie and sufficiently full of sushi. Darcy eventually coaxed him into finishing off the rest of his sake bottle. She started the next film and Steve was dozing off in her lap. She combed his hair as he slipped into a deeper sleep, blanket draped across his legs. She knew about Bucky. Not all of the details, but enough. She knew it wasn’t as simple as what she had with Loki, there was something she didn’t know and she could see how, whatever it was, weighed on Steve and made tension coil in his shoulders. So she let him sleep and relax into the comfort of her lap. She was tempted to text Loki about it, but ultimately knew better. She listened to Steve’s breathing and let herself fall asleep as well. 

 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 

The next morning, Steve woke up sprawled on Darcy’s couch with her tucked under his arm. His head was pounding a little because he had way too much sake. He nudged Darcy a little and she just grunted and rolled over. He rose from the couch and found his shoes. His body was fighting him on every move but he needed to get home and have some coffee, then maybe go back to sleep. By the time he made it to the train every bump felt like torture. He had liked falling asleep on Darcy’s lap, she was soft and gave him affection just like his mother used to. He got off at his stop and got up to his apartment. He unlocked the door and stepped into his living room, exhausted and not ready to see Bucky passed out in his chair. He really didn’t have the energy to bother with any of it so he wander back to his bedroom and shut the door. He stripped off half of his clothes, chugged the bottle of water on his night stand, and collapsed into his bed. He passed out almost immediately and slept for at least an hour before feeling the bed dip to his side. He cracked his eyes to see a very concerned looking Bucky.

“You turned off your phone,” he stared.

“Yea. I did,” Steve replied, voice raspy. 

“You smell like a brewery,” he noted, “Where were you?”

“You mean you didn’t have one of your guys check up on me?” Steve groaned and buried his face back in the pillow.

“No, Steve. I didn’t. You need to explain the text you sent me before going radio silent,” the brunette half-growled.

“One of your...whatever you want to call it, cornered me on the train and propositioned me pretty blatantly. I guess I’m free game once you’re finished with me,” he informed.

“What - Steve- no!” Bucky argued.

“No yelling. My head kills,” Steve mumbled. Bucky rolled his eyes and fished him out some pain killers from the bathroom and came back to the bed. Steve accepted it without argument and watched Bucky remove him own jacket and boots before lying next to him.

“What happened exactly?” Bucky asked quietly.

“I was on the train when some guy in your gang got in my space and said that we could ‘have some fun’ once you were done with me. Felt real nice,” he breathed out.

“Steve...you’re not obligated to anyone,” Bucky soothed.

“Except you,” he sighed and Bucky stiffened. He knew he was right. He knew what this was and hated it. He wish he knew Steve under much different circumstances. He wished he didn’t like the guy so much.

“Go back to sleep, Stevie,” Bucky whispered and he left the bedroom. As Steve slept he took the time to go through Steve’s fridge and made him some breakfast. Nothing fancy, just eggs and bacon. He needed protein and grease to help nurse the hangover. He filled some more bottles of water too. He brought everything into the bedroom where he found Steve curled into a ball in the center of the bed, his blonde hair catching the light from the window, his lips slightly parted as breathed steadily, cheeks a soft pink. His heart ached at the sight. Bucky was fucked. He left the tray on his desk and left without a word.


	8. Chapter 8

Bucky decided to give Steve some more space after the train incident. The more he thought about Steve the more he felt sad. He liked when Steve touched him and when he touched Steve. The debt was gone, technically. He could let Steve go any time he wanted. He just wasn’t sure he wanted to. Currently, he was making his way up to Loki’s Manhattan flat. It was a large loft on the top of a skyrise. Loki chose it for its spectacular view and how quiet it was at night. He, Natasha, and Thor were the only ones with keys, primarily used for emergencies. But Bucky had taken to just showing up. As he stepped into the main living area he found a bit of a mess before him, which was alarming considering how neat Loki was. There were two glasses on the ground and a chess board strewn across the carpet with pieces all over the place. The broken glass under the coffee table and overturned chair gave him pause. He walked quietly through the apartment and listened for any sound. All he could hear was muffled groaning and a quiet whimper. He drew his gun and took the stairs up to Loki’s bedroom. He nudged the door open and his mouth fell open. There, in the bedroom, he found Loki tied to his large bed, a fabric gag in his mouth, and Darcy riding him slowly. He watched Loki’s muscles straining, his arms taut as the man seemed to want to reach out to Darcy. She continued to roll her hips as Loki craned his neck. It was then that Loki opened his eyes and locked them with Bucky’s. He merely arched his brow and Bucky just backed out of the room and went to the kitchen. He had not been expecting to see Loki in a somewhat submissive position, but he supposed it made some sense. He poured himself some coffee and waited by the window. It was another 15 minutes before he found Loki strolling into the kitchen, throwing Bucky a very unimpressed look.

“I suppose you forgot how to knock,” he sighed. 

“Didn’t think I needed to. But your living room looks like a fight broke out. I was just looking out for your well being,” Bucky smirked.

“We were merely...sorting out a disagreement. She seemed to think she beat me in chess. I disagreed. We resolved the argument,” he grinned. 

“Cuz I won,” both men heard from near the stairs.

“Depends on what you consider winning, love,” Loki licked his lower lip.

“I had more orgasms. I win,” she chirped and gave him a quick peck before taking his coffee.

“I have to agree with your girl,” Bucky laughed.

“Whatever,” Loki rolled his eyes, “Why are you here?”

“I needed to ask you something and I don’t really know where to start with this because it’s about Rogers,” Bucky ripped off the bandaid.

“Steve?” Darcy narrowed her eyes.

“I need to speak with my colleague, dear. You should go run us a bath,” Loki turned.

“Nope. He wants to talk about Steve and I bet I could help more than you can seeing as I’m close to the guy,” she put her hands on her hips.

“It is about business,” Loki stared.

“It seems to be about feelings,” she countered.

“Both,” Bucky cut in.

“Ha,” Darcy stuck out her tongue, Loki just playfully smacked her ass and leaned against the counter.

“You know that I am no good with that particular topic. Talk to Thor, he’s soft,” Loki teased.

“I hate you,” Bucky glared.

“Just tell me what the issue is, Buckster. Because if I know Steve, and I do, it is fixable,” Darcy hummed. Bucky just tightened his jaw, he didn’t think there was any good option here. Bucky ran his hands through his hair and laid everything out for her. By the end of his explanation she looked as though she might hit him.

“No fucking wonder he has been a sad puppy,” she barked.

“It is not like I wanted this to happen. I was a selfish asshole and now I am a bit stuck,” Bucky conceded. 

“You sure as fuck were. Somehow, miraculously, you are not even outshining Brock,” Darcy sneered.

“I am afraid I know of no solution wherein you come out on top,” Loki sighed, “There is a reason we do not try to become romantically involved with our targets.”

“I wasn’t meaning to,” Bucky furrowed his brow.

“I feel like - “ Darcy was cut off by both Loki and Bucky’s phones ringing. Each man answered and quickly tensed up.

“We need to go,” Loki ended his call.

“What?” Darcy widened her eyes.

“You stay here,” Loki kissed the top of her head, “Bucky and I have business.”

“Does it involved bullets?” she crossed her arms over her chest.

“Probably,” Bucky locked his jaw and waited for Loki to get dressed.

“You better not die on me,” Darcy called out.

“I haven’t so far,” Loki replied as he came back out in a dark shirt and black pants, “You’ll ride with me.” he spoke to Bucky. Both men left as Darcy simply started cleaning up the living room. She was going to pretend that she wouldn’t be worried the entire time he was gone.

“Any reason why we have people encroaching on our territory?” Bucky asked.

“Not sure. Wade had been taking care of it, but there is something bigger going on,” Loki hissed.

“They’re at Weasel’s bar now. We need to back up Natasha and Wade,” Loki added as they climbed into his car. They sped to Sister Margaret’s and parked near the alley. When both men entered they were greeted with the sight of 7 men standing near the bar with a very pissed-off Weasel eyeing all of them. Natasha was posted on the far wall with Wade. They were out-numbered. The other issue was the random civilians in the mix. He couldn’t see who was on the upper level, but he could hear enough voices to place maybe half a dozen people. This was not a good situation.

“If it isn’t Barnes and Odinson,” one man huffed, “Here to defend your shitty bar?”

“Hey, this place is not that shitty,” Wade argued.

“I mean...it is, but the point remains, you guys need to go,” Weasel interjected.

“You know better than to enter our territory like this. What makes you think you can be here?” Loki began.

“Someone has been intercepting our products and girls. We don’t like losing business,” the man offered.

“Then don’t move them through our territory,” Wade spat.

“You guys forfeited the territory when you let us use it for so long,” he pressed.

“We never let you,” Bucky growled.

“But you did. Thanos let our girl Shiklah set up shop,” he smirked.

“Like hell he did,” Loki stared.

“Ask your boss,” he laughed.

“No need,” Natasha rose her gun as Bucky mirrored her.

“Guys…” Weasel paused, gesturing to the people upstairs. None of them seemed to be aware of what was going on, but they didn’t need to get involved. Bucky holstered his weapon and made his way up the stairs. When he surveyed the floor he found one woman and man slumped over a table then a lone man nursing a drink with his own gun on his hip, didn’t seem like someone who couldn’t handle his own. But then he saw Steve sitting with another man at the back table and he felt fear coil in his chest. Steve looked up and spotted Bucky, his brows knitting together. He approached him quickly.

“You need to get outta here, Stevie,” he rushed out.

“What’s going on?” he frowned.

“A potential gun fight is what,” Bucky whispered and Steve’s eyes widened.

“Excuse me?” the other guy stared.

“Take your boyfriend out of here,” Bucky snarled, suddenly fighting a weird fit of jealousy that he really didn’t need right now.

“Not his boyfriend. Gross. But there isn’t going to be a gunfight. This place is sketchy but I have never seen a gunfight in here,” the brunette man cocked his brow.

“Well, you might now if you don’t leave,” Bucky pushed. 

“Bucky, why - “ Steve was cut off when the sound of a gunshot rang out below them.

“Shit,” Bucky whipped around and pulled out his gun, running down the stairs. Steve leaned over the balcony edge to watch. Natasha was fighting with a knife while Loki had one as well. That heavily scarred man on their side had his own guns and he mowed down two men while Natasha quickly dispatched another. Bucky entered the fray and knocked back one man. Steve gasped when he saw someone get Bucky on the side of the head with an elbow. The bar tender pulled out his own gun and shot at the ceiling. Steve was pulled back by his friend, Tony, and felt his body tremble.

“I’m calling the police,” Tony informed as he pulled out his phone. Steve suddenly felt even more fear. If the police arrived then Bucky, if he survived, would be arrested. Even though Bucky hadn’t been in contact with him much for the past week, he was still worried about him and had been thinking about him almost constantly. 

“Fuck,” Steve breathed out. He didn’t know what to do. Tony was trying to keep him at the wall, but he couldn’t just stand by while Bucky fought. He needed to see. By the time he looked back over most of the other guys seemed to be down and Bucky was in a fist fight before Wade clocked the other man in the back of the head. Bucky was bleeding from his lip, nose, and appeared to have a slash across this chest, and who knew how many bruises. He bolted down the stairs despite the protest from Tony.

“Bucky?” he tested and stepped closer, moving over each of the bodies on the ground.

“Been through worse,” he coughed out.

“I swear to god,” Loki rolled up his sleeves and wiped blood from his hands, “This was unnecessary.” 

“I concur,” Natasha intoned. When sirens began to echo through the streets Wade just cursed.

“Need to go,” Bucky managed, not quite able to hold himself upright.

“Out the back,” Weasel motioned and Steve, without a second thought, put an arm around Bucky to guide him out the door. Tony yelling out to him the whole time. Natasha, Loki, and Wade were behind them and they spilled out into the alley.

“Should he go to a hospital?” Steve asked as he kept Bucky close.

“No hospital,” Natasha, Bucky, and Wade all barked.

“Take him home,” Loki ordered.

“I walked,” Natasha replied and Wade shrugged as he seemed to have made it there on foot as well.

“I’ll take him. Give me his address,” Steve cut in. 

“I’ll text it to you,” Natasha pushed them towards Steve’s motorcycle.

“How do you have my...“ he began to ask about her having his phone number before thinking better of it. His phone buzzed and he looked at it before handing a helmet to Bucky. He strapped it on quickly and continued to lean against Steve.

“Can you hold on to me the whole ride?” Steve asked as he mounted to bike and maneuvered Bucky behind him.

“I can handle that much,” he mumbled and put his arms around Steve’s waist.

“Don’t let go, ok?” Steve said with finality before starting his bike. They pulled away before the police arrived and the disappeared around the corner. Bucky was managing to hold on tightly as they whizzed down the busy streets. He was glad he took his bike out today, which he never does. It was only 3 miles before they pulled up to a nice building and he parked. It was tall and much more swanky than his own place. He still had to brace Bucky as they went to the elevator and Steve was just now realizing the situation he was in; holding up a gangster who got hurt in a gunfight in a seedy bar, the gangster who had been using him for sex. He didn’t know what to do with this other than tending to Bucky’s wounds. When they got to his floor Bucky struggled to pull out his keys and press them into Steve’s hand. He opened the door to find a large and beautiful apartment.

“Wow. Crime pays well,” Steve joked. Bucky even laughed a bit before wincing. 

“Need to lie down,” Bucky murmured against Steve’s shoulder.

“After I clean your wounds and look at your head. Can’t let you sleep until I know you won’t slip into a coma or something,” Steve informed and looked around for the bathroom. Once he found it he had Bucky sit on the toilet and take off his jacket. He got Bucky to then lift his arms so he could strip off the shirt as well. There was blood drying everywhere and bruises slowly forming.

“Oh, Buck,” Steve frowned and took hold of his chin, gently tilting his face up so he could finally look at him. Those steely eyes were still so bright, and swelling aside, his lips looked as soft as ever.

“Stevie,” he smiled.

“That was scary for me Buck. I thought you were gonna die,” he revealed.

“Wouldn’t that be better for ya?” he gave with a fake smile.

“I don’t think so,” Steve cupped his cheek and brushed some hair back from his face.

“You don’t have to take care of me,” he said.

“How about you let me decide what I do and do not want to do,” the blonde gave a half smile and moved to turn on the shower, “Do you think you can stand by yourself in here?”

“Probably,” he stood slowly and unbuttoned his pants after removing his boots. He shook a little bit, but otherwise could move fine, “Wouldn’t be opposed to a little help in there though,” he winked, all charm again.

“Of course you wouldn’t,” Steve shook his head in good humor and took off his own shirt as well. Bucky just leaned against the counter and watched, favoring his right side. Once Steve was completely stripped down he pulled Bucky under the spray in his large and fantastic shower.

“Ya know, I think your shower might be bigger than my whole bathroom,” Steve joked.

“I like nice things,” Bucky grinned and ran his hands over Steve’s chest. Steve mirrored the motion by gently washing away all the blood that had painted his front. He added some lightly citrus-scented soap to clean his wounds and wash the grime away. Bucky just let him, happy to have those fingers on him again. Then he moved up to his shoulder and neck, still wiping away any trace of the earlier fight that he could before meeting his jaw. His thumb pressed lightly on his swollen lip and Bucky moaned, from pain and pleasure of the moment. Steve pressed his forehead to Bucky’s and just held him for a minute. Neither of them said a word as Steve put their lips together, each kiss delicate and almost a whisper. He let his hands rest on Bucky’s waist and felt the water washing over them. Everything felt pinned to this moment and he wasn’t sure why. 

“Missed you,” Bucky said so softly he almost didn’t hear him.

“You did?” Steve sought, arms all the way around him now, keeping him close to his chest.

“Yea. You’re like a human ray of sunshine,” he smirked.

“You’re a little shit, Barnes,” Steve sighed and kissed Bucky’s jaw again, “How much does it all hurt?”

“It could be worse. I’ll be sore for awhile though. I think I fractured a rib,” he droned as if it was so commonplace that it didn’t warrant any more thought.

“I can make you feel better,” Steve said along the shell of his ear before nipping at his lobe. Bucky shuddered and kissed Steve’s neck in reply. But, before he could do more, Steve lowered himself to his knees. He kissed from one hip bone to the next and moved his hands up Bucky’s thighs.

“Oh,” Bucky groaned out just as he felt Steve’s hand wrap around his very prominent erection. Steve just smiled and leaned forward to lick him from base to tip. He had been thinking about it, had dreamed about it a few times. There was something about doing this that made him feel a little closer to Bucky, he didn’t know why. He felt fingers in his hair. His tongue swirled around the head before he slowly took it all into his mouth, it was heavy and silky as he began to relax his throat. He wanted to swallow him down whole. As he began to bob his head he could hear Bucky begin to moan struggle not to buck into his mouth, not that Steve would have minded. One of his hands cradled Bucky’s balls and rolled them gently, with that he heard bucky shout out as his knees went weak.

“Fuck, Stevie,” he hissed as Steve just took in more of him, swallowing around the tip and holding his hips in place. It didn’t take long before Bucky was tugging at his hair to warn him.

“Want you to cum in my mouth,” he said quickly before taking him in his mouth again.

“Jesus,” Bucky managed as Steve slurped and licked every inch of his cock. Steve bobbed his head faster and moved to press a finger to Bucky’s entrance, which is when Bucky moaned out so loud it echoed off all the walls of the bathroom. He spilled onto Steve’s tongue and he just swallowed it down before gently pulling off his softening member. He then stood to kiss Bucky again, their tongues dancing together and Bucky almost happy to taste himself in Steve. When they turned off the water Bucky moved to stroke Steve only to be shooed away.

“What about you, Stevie?” Bucky breathed out lowly.

“You’re hurt, I’ll be fine,” Steve smiled.

“Pretty sure my ass works just fine, punk,” Bucky sassed.

“Oh, I’m sure it does. But you need rest right now,” Steve chided as he reached for a towel to dry them off.

“Do you - do you not want…” Bucky looked up at him, his eyes wide with vulnerability bleeding through. Steve hadn’t seen him look like that before, so insecure in all of this.

“I do want. I want a lot,” Steve soothed as he kissed him gently, “But I want you to heal first. Okay?”

“Okay,” Bucky deflated. Steve had them both dry in a few minutes and they just walked to his bed, piling in naked, skin touching skin as blankets were pulled over them. Steve wrapped his body around Bucky’s and held him close, chest to back. It had already gotten dark out and nothing but the moon lit up the apartment.

“Steve?” Bucky whispered.

“Yea, Buck?” he said.

“Your...the debt is gone. You don’t owe me or anyone anything anymore. You can leave. You can stay. You can do whatever you want. I just - if you stay here...I want it to be because you want to, not because you owe me,” Bucky got out. He was so afraid to next thing he would feel was cold air on his back as Steve ran from the bed. But all he felt was Steve kissing the back of his neck and holding him just a little tighter.

“Ok. Then I’ll stay,” he replied quietly and listened for Bucky’s response. All he heard was a deep breath and felt his body completely relax. No one said anything more, they didn’t have to. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short update because I finally graduated and have time to write again!

Bucky felt pain wash over his chest when he struggled to turn over in his bed. He groaned loudly and winced as the pain rocketed back up his spine. His head was throbbing and he wanted nothing more than to just throw himself off his apartment building.

“You sound like you’re in bright spirits,” he heard Steve laugh.

“Shut the fuck up,” he mumbled into the pillow.

“Let me get you some Ib Profen and coffee, then water, and maybe see about getting some food into you, huh?” Steve smiled. Bucky looked at him, confused for a minute before he remembered Steve deciding to stay despite everything.

“My hero,” he sighed.

“I’m sure I can figure out where everything in your kitchen is. You stay put,” he finished by kissing Bucky gently on the forehead. The kiss warmed him over and he felt muscles relaxing down his back and shoulders with the show of affection. He rolled over to watch Steve putter around the kitchen and slowly find everything he was looking for. He made the coffee first while finding two bottles of water. Then he tracked down the first aid kit under the sink. Steve wandered back, large smile across his face, as he handed Bucky two pills and the bottle. He happily downs both as Steve places soft kisses along his collar bone. The aches had already begun to fade and he was floating in a happy pool of acceptance and love. He had Steve.

“Did you mean it?” Bucky asked timidly, “What you said last night?”

“Of course I did,” Steve stopped mid-stride back to the kitchen and returned to the bed, “I know it sounds a little crazy - deciding to officially bed the guy who might have coerced me into some pretty awesome sex and is definitely gang-affiliated - but I can’t really help it. You make me feel good. You make me feel wanted and desired and you seem like you actually value me as a person despite our little introduction. And I know you’re actually a good person in there, guns and knives aside.”

“It’s not easy, dating one of us. I don’t think anyone has ever really stuck around for Natasha. And Wade got lucky with Peter. I can already see Loki falling for Darcy but she seems like the foot out the door kinda gal and I’ve already been preparing for that. Just - don’t lie to me, Stevie. If you’re gonna leave, don’t surprise me. Don’t disappear in the middle of the night with a note pinned to my fridge. Tell me. Tell me and - “

Steve cut him off with a soft kiss to the lips.

“How about we take it a day at a time. Together. No sneaking out n the middle of the night, from either of us,” he smile was soft and eased Bucky back into a state of calm. The medication was slowly taking effect and was cocooned with Steve in some warm blankets. 

“I can take it a day at a time. I’m pretty good on my feet,” he snarked and kissed Steve’s chin and pulled him in closer.

“Mmmm. You’re cuddly in the morning. I like it,” Steve hummed and returned each kiss. They relaxed into the bed and the forgot about the coffee brewing in the kitchen. Steve pulled the blankets away and gently examined the bruises down Bucky’s chest. They weren’t as bad as he thought they were the night before, but nonetheless upsetting. He flashbacked to Bucky taking some hits in that grimey bar.

“Hey, its ok,” Bucky soothed. He had seen that look before.

“I don’t like thinking about you hurt,” he breathed out.

“You get used to it,” Bucky smirked.

“I guess I might have to…” Steve frowned, “But i don’t want to think about any of that right now. I just want to kiss you.” Bucky beamed back at him and let Steve gently caress him with his fingers and kiss down his chest. They had never put more clothes on before going back to bed so he continued to kiss down his taut stomach and trace the V of his hips, “Would you be too sore for some more...amorous activities?” He winked.

“Wouldn’t hurt to find out,” Bucky rolled his hips upward as Steve’s lips caught on the tip of Bucky’s quickly hardening cock.

“Good. I wanna try something we haven’t done yet,” Steve bit his lip before licking the tip of Bucky’s dick and climbing up his body. He slowly straddled his hips and let Bucky’s cock slide across the cleft of his ass. It caught slightly with the dry drag, but precum would soon make for a smoother glide. He moved his hips slowly as they kissed deeply, mouths and tongues dancing in a sweet and slow entanglement. Bucky loved the feeling of Steve in his lap and the almost torturously slow circling of his hips. Steve was keeping him firm to the bed with every motion of his body. He felt Steve’s hard cock between their bodies and wanted to wrap his fist around it. 

Steve arched his back and let Bucky bite at his collarbone before tugging at the bars through his nipples. He loved when someone played with them and especially loved as Bucky would toy with them in a beautiful way. Their bodies moved like one and Steve thought he might cum from friction alone until there was a loud knock at the door, interrupting both of them. 

“Oh my god,” Bucky groaned as the knocking continued, “Shoot them. Shoot  them in the face and come back here so we can keep fucking.”

“Come on, Buck,” Steve playfully swatted at him and looked for his discarded boxers. Eventually, the knocking turned into someone grumbling and unlocking the door.

“Jesus Christ, Bucky,” he heard Wade huff out from beyond the door.

“Sorry! We couldn’t find his key!” another voice shouted.

“It’s just Wade and Peter,” Bucky rolled his eyes, “Cockblocking me!” he shouted out as both men came through his front door. Bucky also found some pants and pulled them up slowly, minding his soreness, and joined Steve near the entrance. They watched Peter hoisting Wade up as blood seemed to be seeping from some wound on his side and Peter looked panicked.

“What the fuck,” Bucky was helping Wade in a flash.

“He got jumped. They took Loki,” Peter managed and eased Wade onto the couch as Steve stood frozen.

“They took Loki? Who? Who took him?” Bucky demanded.

“Thanos. Thor was there too, but he was tied up in the car. Wade got away and so did Nat, but they took Loki and I don’t even know what is going on. Isn’t Thanos on our side?!” Peter rambled.

“He - Thanos is an enigma and only works for himself. Something is very wrong,” Bucky blew up his phone reaching out to everyone he trusted most. That bar fight was more than a territory dispute and Bucky needed to get ahead of what was going on. 


	10. Chapter 10

Wade was dizzy where he was laid out on Bucky’s leather couch. He could hear Peter’s voice, he sounded panicked. It wasn’t long before he felt nimble fingers tugging at his shirts. Peter’s. He would recognize those anywhere. He tried to turn into them only to feel pain so sharp he felt his stomach lurch. He ended up screaming out and suddenly had much larger hands holding his shoulders down. When he finally opened his eyes he looked up to see the blonde hair of Bucky’s boy hovering over him, probably the only person aside from himself strong enough to do so. Then he heard Peter crying and immediately stopped moving. He narrowed in on the sound of his baby boy’s whimpers and looked over to him.

“Hey, Pete,” he said quietly. 

“Wade,” Peter sniffled.

“He’s gonna be ok, man. This looks worse than it is,” Bucky inserted while prodding at the bullet wound.

“Fuckin’ easy for you to say. Get your damn fingers outta me. Peter is the only one with permission to do that,” Wade snapped.

“Just stay still, Wade. Let him stitch you up,” Peter soothed as he kissed the top of Wade’s head. Steve just watched this entire exchange with rapt fascination and horror. This was normal for them. By the time he began to pay more attention he saw Bucky literally stitching up Wade’s side with precision. 

“Almost there,” Bucky breathed out steadily.   

“Gonna pass out as soon as you finish there, Bucky boy,” Wade groaned and bit the inside of his cheek. 

“Just relax. As soon as you pass out I can get you cleaned up and cuddle with you,” Peter smiled and continued to stroke Wade’s jaw and browline.

“There,” Bucky said triumphantly as he pulled back the needle and thread. Wade rolled his eyes to the back of his head and he was promptly unconscious on the couch. Peter deflated and sank down next to Wade.

“So…” Steve stood there tight-lipped. 

“Oh. Hi. I’m Peter,” the younger man hummed as he nuzzled into Wade’s neck.

“He’s not affiliated with HYDRA. Just dating one,” Bucky stood up and joined Steve.

“Kinda like me then,” Steve smirked and Bucky blushed. 

“Do you want some coffee, Pete? Then maybe explain to me a bit more what is going on?” Bucky asked. Peter just nodded and pulled off his bloody jacket. Steve decided to put on more clothes while Bucky seemed content to stay in his pajama pants. He kept looking over at Peter who was lovingly cozying up to the heavily scarred Wade. He wanted to know how they met and started dating. He couldn’t imagine Peter was immediately on board. In fact, Peter looked like he could not be more than 19 years old, if that. Wade...well, it was hard to tell how old Wade was. He kept ruminating on it until Bucky’s hand on his lower back distracted him. He took a cup from Bucky while the other was offered to Peter. They all sit around Wade in the living room area and Steve settles into what is about to happen - he is going to be more a part of this gang and how they operate. Peter doesn’t appear to be in it, as Bucky said, but he has a lot of working knowledge.

“So. Thanos,” Bucky begins.

“Yea. I guess he screwed Pierce, who is dead now,” Peter started and Bucky went rigid when he heard Pierce was dead.

“Shit,” he stared.

“Exactly. I guess Thanos was looking out to expand, And really expand. Pierce was slowing him down and Loki ended up getting in the middle of their argument. Suddenly Thanos had more lackies we didn’t even know about. He paired up with the fucking Chitari too! Loki thought he had a grasp on them but definitely did not as they outnumbered him. Thanos was giving them direction and they are looking to take over HYDRA and outlying territories. Someone already took down The head of The Fist, Jessica told me on the way here. It’s fucking war,” Peter managed as his body went tight. 

Bucky was just tensing his jaw and fiddling with his fingers. He looked over at Steve, then Peter and Wade, then back to Steve before abruptly standing up.

“Ok,” he smoothed his hands back through his hair, “I need to call Nat and we have to get Loki and Thor. We can’t let them stay with Thanos, he’s going to fucking kill one or both of them. I need to all in T’Challa. It’s the only solution I can see.”

“Nat already called T’Challa and Suri. She is on the same page as you. Wade can’t go in on this though,” Peter added.

“I agree. You two just stay here for as long as you need. Don’t be on the streets. You’re safer here. Plus, Wade knows where all the weapons are and how to bolt the safe room behind the bathroom,” 

“You have a safe room behind the bathroom?” Steve cocked a brow.

“Duh,” Peter snorted.

“Anyway, Steve will stay here with you guys and I’ll meet up with everyone else,” Bucky started before Steve grabbed his arm.

“Like hell are you going off to probably die without me,” Steve glared.

“Stevie, come on,” Bucky sagged, “You won’t be safe.”

“And neither will you,” Steve argued back.

“And what are you going to be doing? Shooting as well?” Bucky threw up his hands.

“I’m good with defense,” he countered.

“But I - “

“That’s enough of that,” Peter cut in, “I’ve literally had this same argument with Wade, and Steve seems more stubborn than me.”

“He’s not coming,” Bucky shot as he went to pull on a shirt and searched out the rest of his clothes, but Steve wasn’t having it. That was not the end of the argument. 

“You don’t know everything about me, Buck. I was in the army. I know what to do,” Steve finally revealed. He rarely spoke about his time in the service. Hell, half the time he lied about it. Sam and Peggy knew, that was about it.

“The army doesn’t mean shit with thugs, Steve,” Bucky pressed as he holstered various guns and knives.

“I am not staying here. Whether you like it or not, I chose you and that means doing more than waiting for you to maybe come back through the door. I’m coming,” Steve ordered as he stood toe to toe with Bucky. Both stared a hardline at each other before Peter made his own observation.

“Wow. You guys must have great sex,” he muttered. Bucky rolled his eyes and Steve grabbed him by the chin. He placed a rough kiss on his lips before turning it into something gentle. 

“You can’t sway me on this,” Steve whispered. Bucky swallowed before realizing that he was a goner, there was no winning with Steve over this. He eased one of his guns into Steve’s hand and stepped back. If they went down then they would go down fighting.

“Sit tight, Peter. I’ll call you if you need to run,” Bucky looked towards the dup on the couch before he and Steve walked out the front door.

They took the subway and made their way up to the warehouse. Nat had told Bucky exactly where they needed to be. Domino had come at Wade’s insistence and was grouping up with them.

  
  


They arrived at an old warehouse by the docks an hour later. Bucky was twitchy and Steve supposed that his own presence is what put the man on edge so much. They saw Natasha for them with a black eye of her own and a few men behind her. Domino was off to the side and looking rather bored.

“Ready for a war?” she cocked a brow.

“Not particularly. Where are they?” he asked.

“Thanos has a compound on the upper east side. Its hidden and well-guarded, but I have an in. Thor and Loki are both there, they managed to catch Wanda too. I think he is trying to use Thor as leverage to get something out of Loki, but I don’t know what. Loki holds a lot of information. One could make the argument he has as much power as Thanos does, but without as many men behind it,” she explained.

“He likes to do the work himself,” Bucky hummed as he considered their options.

“I think Thanos wants names and locations, ones that only Loki and Wade have,” she swallowed, “Remember Wade’s ex? We called her Lady Death? Thanos is after her. We don’t know what it is that she has, but he wants it. Only those two happen to know where she got off to.”

“Lady Death fucked him over. But this is a lot for revenge,” Bucky furrowed his brow.

“It has to do with power. Maybe she has people. Other names. She has a lot of territory herself, it could be as simple as a huge grab,” she wondered.

“All that matters is getting them out. Do we think Thanos’ lackies will attack if we kill their boss? Or will they just fall to the side?” Steve interjected.

“They aren’t that loyal. If the head is removed then they will leave. There is nothing for them without Thanos to keep everything in order,” Natasha answered.

“Then let’s go. We get your friends back and - i dunno, go back to working with someone else in charge,” Steve shrugged.

“I just want to get the Odinson’s and Wanda out. We can figure out the rest as we go,” Bucky popped his jaw and they all made their way into Natasha’s car with a few others who trailed along. T’Challa was going to meet them there, he had more men to add to the fight with loyalty to Bucky and Natasha. 

Domino nodded at Natasha before going off in some other direction. T’Challa appeared in a dark mask as he crept around the building. He and his soldiers took out henchmen one by one as Natasha picked others off. Bucky, with Steve constantly stepping in to guard him, eventually were the first to walk into the building. Both men spotted more guards at various doors and had no idea where to begin. Suddenly a window shattered at the back of the entryway. Men shouted direction and Bucky pushed Steve behind a shelf. When Bucky peaked around the corner he saw Domino cascading through the open window and 2 more men with her mowing down all the gunmen rushing them.

“That’s the kind of entrance I like,” she laughed as men fell around her. There was shouting coming from every direction and Steve almost became lost in the sound before he took a deep breath and focused. He watched the men remain stationed by one door and he knew it either held Thanos or it held their friends. He made his move towards it as Bucky briefly flailed. Natasha and T’Challa had already made their way inside as more of their comrades filtered in. Bucky looked ready to pick the lock before Steve kist kicked the door in.

“That would be hot if it hadn’t just announced our entrance, Steve,” Bucky grumbled as they ran down the narrow hallway. There was another door and no amount of kicking would bring it down. It was a heavy metal door with a heavier frame. There were 2 slats towards the top and they could peer into the room. Bucky spied Wanda and Thor tied to a beam near the fireplace, both seemingly unconscious and very bloodied. Loki, however, was hanging from a rope at the center of the room. Blood trickled down his neck from his hairline and his eyes looked bloodshot. 

“This all ends as soon as you give me what I want,” a large man in a deep, purple and gold coat taunted. 

“I will give you nothing. I’d die before letting you win,” Loki spat.

“Oh, I know you would. But would you let your brother die or the girl,” he pressed.

“Not my brother,” Loki coughed. Bucky started to tighten his grip and moved quickly to pick the lock. Natasha had come in behind them and Domino was hovering to the side.

“What do we do, Barnes?” she questioned.

“Get in there and shoot Thanos dead,” he grunted as he carefully tinkered with the deadbolt.

“And if we can’t pick the lock?” she added.

“Then we find another way in,” he hissed. Domino looked thoughtful for a moment before pushing Steve aside to press against the hinges of the door. Each one slowly loosened as the bolts were eased out of their places.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Bucky gaped.

“What? I’m lucky,” she shrugged before whipping the door open, “Hello, gentlemen.” Men were quickly at attention and shot at their former teammates. Steve simply ran towards Thor and Wanda as he worked to untie them. Bucky lunged at Thanos only to be swatted across the room as if he weighed nothing.

“Really? You thought you miscreants could waltz in here and just take what’s mine?” he laughed darkly.

“Let them go. They don’t have anything you need,” Bucky gave hoarsely as he stood back up from where he was tossed.

“Oh, but they do,” he grinned, “You see, Loki and Wade both know where I can find my Lady Death. I need something she has taken from me and I will stop at nothing to get it back.”

“If it’s your dick then it’s probably at the bottom of her purse,” Domino teased before kicking a henchmen in the throat.

“I told you,” Loki managed, it was clear he was having more and more trouble breathing, “I have no information for you. She moved. She’s gone. I couldn’t find her even if I wanted to.”

“You’re lying,” Thanos shouted, “That’s what you do!” Thanos stalked towards Loki only to be hit with a flying platter, the light reflecting off its silver surface sharly when it flew through the air. Loki used the opportunity to kick him hard in the back of the head and watched him fall to his knees. Bucky, gun level, fired square at Thanos’ temple. The next second he was a dead man on the floor.


	11. ONE YEAR LATER

*Epilogue*

Steve was checking the oven for the 5th time to check on the chicken. He had been roasted a garlic lemon chicken and ears of corn with a side of mushrooms and green beans with a basic white bread in the breadmaker. He was feeling achingly domestic as the snow fell around outside and he had a large meal finishing up. The winter always made him feel like cooking more. He had even made some cranberry jam that morning. Mostly, he was busying himself. Bucky had left the night before to attend to some “business” and hadn’t returned. He had texted Steve that he might not return until the next morning and not to worry. But Steve would always worry.

About one month after the fallout with Thanos Steve had moved in with Bucky. They dove headfirst into the relationship without looking back. Loki took over Hydra, but renamed the gang and sort of rebranded in general. Darcy had no problem with this and moved herself into Loki’s place 5 days out of the week but maintained her own place. Loki appeared to have very little say in the matter but didn’t fight it. Every single time Steve or Bucky popped over to their place, one or both of them were in varied states of undress after having fought some sort of argument that turned into oddly competitive sex. Bucky didn’t expect any less form Loki in that regard. But Loki had softened some. Suddenly, he was seen doting on Darcy and helping to spruce up the shop she worked at with Steve. He paid for her student loans and paid for her mother to move to a nicer place closer to Darcy. He was always holding her hand and wrapping himself around her. Bucky was genuinely surprised by how tactile the man was when not posturing for his underlings. Steve just watched all the changes slowly take place and was utterly pleased.

He was taking the bread out of the breadmaker when the front door opened and he heard Bucky’s heavy footfalls in the living room.

“Baby,” he beamed as he waltzed into the kitchen and buried his face in Steve’s neck, “It smells so fucking good in here.”

“Hey, sweetheart. He brushed some snow from Bucky’s hair and kissed the top of his head. When Bucky looked up at him he saw red-rimmed eyes that were glistening, like he had been crying, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Nothing is wrong in the whole fucking world,” Bucky pressed Steve to the counter and kissed every inch of his face as his lips cracked into a giant smile.

“What’s going on?” Steve chuckled.

“I’m out, Stevie,” he answered.

“Well, I sure hope so given all the public makin’ out we’ve done,” he teased.

“You’re a dork, Steve. Not that,” he sighed, “I’m out of the gang. It’s done. Loki cleared out my contract and let me walk. No repercussions. No debt. Just freedom. I freaked out. I mean - fuck - I can do whatever I want now. I don’t fucking know what that would be but I can. I just. Jesus christ.”

“Holy shit,” Steve gasped, “He can do that?”

“Yea. He has that power. I guess he had been getting everything ready so I could just walk away,” Bucky sniffed.

“Baby, that’s so amazing,” Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky and lifted him up, legs wrapping around his waist. They kissed deeply and slowly as Steve cradled Bucky in his arms. They kept kissing and holding each other until the oven timer started going off. Bucky reluctantly extracted himself from Steve so he could get dinner out of the oven. Bucky watched Steve pull each item from the oven and leave it to cool on the counter. He never knew he could get this lucky. Sometimes he really hated how he and Steve met and how the first time they ever touched was under duress. He wanted to go back in time and just meet Steve in the coffee shop and flirt with the man until he turned pink. Take him out and woo him slowly. But there was something a bit more honest and authentic about how they got together, even if it was layered with dubious morality.

“You made the perfect dinner to celebrate,” he swooned and gave Steve another quick peck.

“It’ll keep warm if you want to celebrate a different way,” Steve suggested as he turned to nose at Bucky’s neck.

“I could be persuaded,” Bucky grinned and took off his jacket as he walked backwards into the living room. Both crashed onto the couch and Steve tore at Bucky’s clothes, shirts falling to the ground as hands gripped each other. Steve was easing Bucky’s jeans off and couldn’t stop kissing him. He tugged at Bucky’s recently cut locks and heard the man moan at the action.

Bucky quickly got impatient and pushed Steve back to literally rip the loose shirts Steve had been wearing. It wasn’t the first time and would not be the last that clothes were destroyed. Bucky mouthed down Steve’s chest and felt the blonde's large hands divest both of them of their underwear. He leaned over Steve’s lap and went immediately for his hard cock that begged for attention.

When he licked across the head Steve hissed and threw his head back. He would never ever get over how skilled Bucky was with his tongue and lips. He let his hands trail across Bucky’s back and palm his ass while Bucky slowly worked his lips up and down Steve’s shaft. Steve held him tight and moved his fingers to Bucky’s hole, he circled the tight furl and felt Bucky moan around his dick. He eased one finger in and out slowly while Bucky continued to work him over and swallowed around Steve’s swollen cockhead. Steve bit at the swell of Bucky’s ass and pushed his finger deeper. He felt a hand cup his balls and slowly roll them. Steve added a second finger, the burn too good for Bucky who arched up his back. Steve used this moment to pull them both up from the couch and push Bucky up against the window. He fished out lube from one of the many spots they had hidden it around the apartment and applied it to his fingers. He kept Bucky pressed against the glass as he worked his fingers in and out of Bucky at a hard and fast pace. Bucky was groaning and shouting out Steve’s name as he scrambled for purchase against the window. He craned his neck to kiss Steve sloppily and Steve happily returned it, using his other hand to hold Bucky close.

“Ready, baby?” Steve breathed out, his lips still against Bucky’s.

“Yes. Please,” Bucky practically begged. Steve quickly thrust up against him before finding his hole and bottoming out.

“Fuck,” Bucky gasped and ground back against Steve, his body bowing off the glass and turning into Steve. He brought his arm up to grab Steve’s neck, angling their faces to better slot their lips together. They kissed deeply as Steve began to give small thrusts into Bucky.

Steve kept pushing harder as Bucky clung to him, working in and out with a set rhythm. He kissed and sucked deep marks into Bucky’s neck and back, leaving evidence of their love making anywhere he could.

“Oh, Stevie,” Bucky whined as he tightened around the larger man. His prostate was being nailed straight on from this angle and Steve was holding his hips tightly just like Bucky liked. He had gotten so possessive of Bucky since things had changed a year ago. Ward would always hang around and flirt with Bucky, who always brushed him off. Steve had taken to showing dominance and that tended to get Bucky’s engine going.

“God, baby. You feel so fucking good. So. Fucking. Perfect,” he punctuated with each thrust and reached around to stroke Bucky in time with each. He looked beyond Bucky at the streets below. He imagined people could see them, seeing the way Steve held onto Bucky so tight and loved him so fiercely.

“Steve,” Bucky moaned as heat coiled in his stomach and washed over him.

“Love you so much, Buck,” Steve bit out as he gave another hard thrust and sucked a deep, purple mark on the side of his neck.

“Love you too. You’re my guy,” Bucky managed as his breath became more labored, his orgasm so close.

“Gonna come, Buck. Gonna fill you up. You close, baby?” Steve whispered against the shell of Bucky’s ear before licking it.

“Fuck,” Bucky punched out as his orgasm rushed up his spine and his cum splattered on the glass. Steve felt the semen coat the window and fucked up into Bucky even harder, chasing his pleasure and using Bucky’s body. It wasn’t long before he emptied himself and wrapped both arms around Bucky’s relaxed frame.

“Mmmm,” Bucky hummed as he let Steve guide them back to the couch. He nuzzled into Steve and pulled those strong arms tighter around him.

“So good, sweetheart,” Steve smiled.

“I don’t think this was enough of a celebration. We should celebrate again in about 20 minutes,” Bucky snickered.

“Insatiable,” Steve sighed. They held each other closely for another few minutes before they finally got up to get dinner, they never quite put on clothes. Steve liked to watch Bucky walk around in the buff, almost shamelessly sprawling anywhere in the apartment. Bucky moaned obscenely as they ate and the food and promised Steve multiple blow jobs as he finished the meal. By the time the sun went down both men were full and tired. They curled up in bed and watched the baseball game on the tablet as Bucky draped himself across Steve’s chest.

“So, what do I do now?” Bucky yawned.

“You could always go back to school,” Steve suggested.

“Maybe. Never was all that good at school though,” Bucky sighed and stroked his fingers up and down Steve’s arm.

“We got time to figure it out. I suppose you could always be my little housewife until you figure it out,” Steve teased.

“You’d like that,” Bucky snorted, “I could just lie around in lingerie and greet you at the door.”

“Well, I wouldn’t say no to that,” he rolled his eyes.

“I’d be so pretty for you,” he giggled.

“You’re always so pretty, babydoll,” Steve replied with a grin, “I’ll happily go along with whatever you want. Doesn’t matter if that means you take a year off to explore stuff or you find a job tomorrow. I’m with you to the end of the line, pal.”

“End of the line, huh?” Bucky peered up at him.

“Sure thing, sweetheart,” Steve kissed the tip of his nose.

“I won’t wear silk for you when I decide to be your housewife. I look much better in lace,” Bucky retorted and Steve hit him with a pillow. Their pillow fight eventually turned into gentle caressing before they fell asleep. Bucky dreamt of nights where he never had to carry a gun again, and Steve dreamt of the same. 


End file.
